


I'd Love To Lay You Down

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: #iysugar&spice, Aged-Up Character(s), Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Bella Notte, Breasts, Bubble Bath, Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Episode 18 Final Act, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Happy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, Kagome is taking college entrance exams instead of highschool, Lactation Kink, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Manga Chapter 494, Morning Cuddles, Music, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Normal Life, Oral Sex, Passion, Pregnancy Kink, References to Country Music, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Shipping, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: What would have happened if Inuyasha and Kagome's first kiss had not been interrupted in Episode 18 of the Final Act, "Day of Days"? Coincides with the same part of the manga in chapter 494. Takes place right before the near kiss, and continues during their time alone together in Kagome's house!Posted to Inuyasha Sugar & Spice 2021!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	1. I'd Love To Lay You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic to "I'd Love To Lay You Down" by Conway Twitty.

_"Please, just let me stay with you."_ said Kagome.

_"Uhh...Kagome?"_ replied Inuyasha somewhat hesitantly, before gazing at her tenderly, placing his large clawed hand over her small, delicate one. 

Kagome gasped at the sensation of Inuyasha's hand over hers. She turned her gaze to Inuyasha's deep, golden eyes as they met hers. She practically melted from the affection in his eyes. He pulled her hand closer to him, squeezing with warm, gentle tenderness. He reached down deeply into his heart, to find the courage to say the words he wanted to say. The words he had _always_ wanted to say to her, but never had the guts to. The words that he was running out of time to tell her. Words he _had_ to tell her, or he thought it just might kill him if he didn't.

_There's a lot of ways of sayin' what I want to say to you  
There's songs and poems and promises and dreams that might come true._

"If that's what you want, then I promise I'll protect you with my life." Inuyasha said, his gaze deep and loving.

_"Inuyasha..."_ Kagome gasped, feeling the passion in the way he stared at her, unable to look away. Her heart was pounding at the way he held her hand, her face blushing so red she felt that it just might burst. 

Inuyasha brought her hand even closer to his chest, and began to move his lips down to her. Her heart leaped, raced, almost flying out of her chest. She shivered with anticipation, adrenaline shooting through every inch of her body. 

_'Is he going to kiss me?'_ she thought to herself, trembling at the way he gazed at her so passionately. He squeezed her hand even harder, and brought his lips so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath. 

_'Yeah...I think he is...'_ Kagome thought to herself, her eyes partially closing as she felt herself melting into Inuyasha's gaze. 

Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers, squeezing her hand gently. Kagome felt as if a thousand fireworks had been set off inside her body as Inuyasha gently kissed her. Sure, she'd imagined on so many occasions what it would be like for Inuyasha to kiss her...had _longed_ for him to kiss her. But now that it was actually happening, she felt as if her entire body was going to buckle into him from the _sheer_ passion he was expressing. 

_But I wont talk of stary skies or moonlight on the ground_  
 _I'll come right out and tell you,_ _I'd just love to lay you down._

_Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear.  
Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear._

Much to Inuyasha's glee, Kagome didn't pull away when he kissed her. _Oh,_ how he had _longed_ to do this, and had stopped himself on so many occasions! But he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, expecting for sure that she'd pull away in disgust, and 'sit' him a hundred times. But to his sheer happiness, Kagome was kissing him _back!_

_Fervorously!_

Kagome and Inuyasha kissed gently for some time, Inuyasha still gently gripping her hand. Kagome reached up a delicate palm to cup Inuyasha's face as they gave in to the release of their kisses. 

Despite having seen Inuyasha battle fiercely on so many occasions, his touch was incredibly gentle. Tender. _Loving._ These were not the kisses of a boy! Oh no! They were the kisses of a man - a very, very in love man. She could feel the longing through his lips as he brought his other hand to cup her cheek, lost in this intimate moment between them.

After what felt like an eternity of gentle kissing, Inuyasha pulled back slightly, inhaling Kagome's delicious scent, pressing his forehead to hers.

_"I love you, Kagome."_ Inuyasha whispered softly.

Kagome felt her eyes welling up with tears, hearing the words she had longed for Inuyasha to say to her.

_"I love you too, Inuyasha."_ Kagome said, tears falling from her face. She tried not to cry in front of Inuyasha, as she knew it confused and upset him - but to her shock, tears were falling from his eyes too.

_I'll let you know how much it means just havin' you around._

_Oh darlin', how I'd love to lay you down._

"I meant _every_ word, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he pulled back, his golden eyes staring directly into her very soul, "I love you. I want to spend every day by your side, if you'll have me. And I will protect you with my life." He pulled Kagome against his chest, wrapping his arms tenderly around her as he deeply inhaled her wonderful scent.

"Of course I will," Kagome whispered as she embraced Inuyasha back. "I love you. I want to be with you, Inuyasha. To be by your side, _always."_

_"Marry me, Kagome,"_ Inuyasha whispered hotly, pulling back from the embrace and kissing her gently again. _"Be my mate."_

_"I will,"_ replied Kagome, tears still falling from her eyes at those words, "I love you so much, Inuyasha."

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered again, kissing along her jaw as he held her close, "You've given me so much happiness, Kagome. And I want to spend the rest of my life trying to do the same for you."

Inuyasha and Kagome were lost in their kiss again, which was growing more and more heated. Inuyasha of course realized this, and gently picked Kagome up and sat her on the bed, where she would be much more comfortable. He sat next to her, his eyes full of love and tenderness, and he began to gently kiss her again, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. How much he loved her. How much she meant to him. How every moment that they were together made him more whole, and filled with life. 

_There's so many ways your sweet love made this house into a home.  
You've got a way of doin' little things that turn me on._   
_Like standin' in the kitchen in your faded cotton gown  
With your hair all up in curlers, I'd still love to lay ya down._

Kagome ran her fingers through his silvery locks as Inuyasha continued to kiss her, trailing warm, gentle lips down to her neck. She lifted her head to give him better access, and sighed deeply as Inuyasha placed soft, warm, gentle kisses along her sensitive neck. He continued to trail his lips back up to her mouth, taking her breath away. She returned his kisses with her own, kissing his jawline, nuzzling herself against his strong chest, and repeating. 

It was wonderful to share such a gentle, intimate moment with Inuyasha and not have to worry about being disturbed. To express their love for each other that had been held back for so long, holding his beloved Kagome in his strong arms. Inuyasha knew for certain that if Naraku had killed him in that very moment, he'd die a happy man.

Despite the kissing and touching becoming much more heated, Inuyasha would not move things any further unless Kagome herself initiated it. Of _course_ he wanted to touch her. _Hells,_ he'd have done _anything_ she wanted in that situation, but forced himself to control the instincts welling up inside him. He wanted to take care of his beloved, and treat the way she deserved. 

Kagome realized that she held the reins in this situation-and rather than being intimidated, she felt a sense of thrill inside her chest. A chance to be close and intimate with the man she loved, at the pace of her choosing. 

_Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear.  
Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear._

_"Inuyasha?"_ said Kagome softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...can we touch? Skin to skin?"

_"What?"_ Inuyasha practically choked at her boldness, imagining Kagome's warm, tender skin against him.

"Like this." Kagome said as she carefully opened the front of Inuyasha's fire rat robe, in addition to the white one underneath. Inuyasha simply allowed Kagome to assist him, enjoying her hands on his body. Still, he was incredibly nervous, and didn't want Kagome to push herself farther than she was comfortable. Simply being able to hold and kiss her was more than he could have ever hoped, and he was more than satisfied.

Kagome simply stared at Inuyasha's bare chest, allowing herself to take in the sight of his muscles and strong form, holding onto his hand as she used her free one to caress his exposed skin. The silence unnerved Inuyasha, however, fearing it was too much for her. 

"Kagome, are you alright?" said Inuyasha, holding Kagome's hand gently. 

Hardly believing what she was doing, Kagome released Inuyasha's hand, leaned forward, and pulled her top off over her head, revealing her lacy bra. Inuyasha stayed stock-still for a second, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Inuyasha placed his hand on the center of her back, and she moved back against him once more.

_Oh my. Oh...my._ She had thought it would be nice, but she hadn't been prepared for _how_ nice. Her ideas of how this would feel paled in comparison to this simple contact. Feeling Inuyasha's warm, muscled chest against her exposed skin felt like _heaven._ Her breath quickened as the realization dawned: more than loving him, she _desired_ him. She wanted to... well, to do _something._ Anything that involved more touching sounded like a good idea, for starters.

Inuyasha must have heard the change in her breathing, or maybe he felt her heartbeat given where his hand was placed, because he murmured, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Just fine, Inuyasha," she said. She held her breath, closed her eyes, and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled herself onto his body as quickly as she could and drew him close, nestling her face against his neck. Kagome let out a soft breath in relief as she felt Inuyasha's arms settle around her.

"Are _you_ all right?" she said into his skin.

"Just fine." he replied, with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Good," she said, and brushed a kiss against his throat.

Inuyasha was scared, she could tell. Scared and shy. She knew that this situation was deeply intimate and new for him, and he didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. He loved her that much. 

On the surface, Inuyasha was cocky, overly confident, and brash. But deep down, he was kind, caring, and gentle, especially in this very moment between them. He kept looking at Kagome like he wanted to caress or kiss her beyond what they had already done, but never made a move. Well, perhaps she would have to do something first, to prove to him beyond a doubt that she would welcome his touch. 

Kagome reached out with a tentative hand and pushed her fingers slowly into Inuyasha's hair slightly below his fluffy ears. He had always had his hair long, and it now flowed well past his shoulders onto his upper back. Although it was silvery and smooth, she thought the light hue of it was perfect against his skin. Kagome lovingly stroked it back from his face, swiping her thumb over his cheekbone as she did so. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the other cheek while tracing the tips of her fingers along the hollow under his jawbone.

Inuyasha half-closed his eyes and exhaled softly, but less softly than his resting breathing had been. Kagome drew back momentarily, running her hand down his throat, over his collarbone, and to his shoulder. He was so well-muscled from all of their many battles, yet bore no scars. His eyes opened fully once more and sought hers as she paused and admired him. She smiled, which made him smile back in return.

"You don't know how beautiful you are, do you, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, touching her face tenderly with a clawed finger. "So beautiful."

So many times throughout their journey together, Inuyasha had berated Kagome. Called her wench. Among so many other insults. But they were lies. They had always been lies. And he knew it. He loved her. And he would _always_ love her. No matter what happened, he would die loving her.

_When a whole lot of Decembers are showin' in your face.  
Your auburn hair has faded and silver takes it's place.  
You'll be just as lovely and I'll still be around.  
And if I can, I know that I'd still love to lay you down._

Kagome was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and he couldn't _believe_ that she would allow him, a worthless half-breed, to touch and hold her. To be half-naked, embracing, and her lips touching him in a way that made him flush bright red. The woman who loved him, exactly as he was, flaws and all. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful, caring, _beautiful_ woman like this?

"You aren't so bad yourself, Inuyasha. You're _very_ handsome once you get past the gruff." Kagome giggled.

Kagome smiled up at him tenderly, and for a moment he was overcome with silent joy. She was here, she was real, he was touching more of her skin right now than he probably had done if you added every other time carrying her together, and she _liked_ it. The only question was, was she expecting him to do more? He got a queasy feeling in his stomach at the thought.

Kagome however, was ready to be even closer to Inuyasha. She pulled back, bringing her arms behind her to unhook the clasps of her bra. Once released, she allowed the straps to fall down her upper arms, and stared into Inuyasha's eyes, hoping he would take the hint and do the rest.

Inuyasha gulped nervously, absolutely _dying_ to touch the garment and reveal more of Kagome's creamy flesh, but he was still afraid to make the move. Kagome knew he was afraid, and didn't want to scare her by moving too quickly. It was actually quite adorable to see Inuyasha, the man who had faced some of the world's most powerful demons of all time, be afraid to remove a bra.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," whispered Kagome softly, "I want you to see me, Inuyasha. All of me."

Inuyasha nodded, and slowly peeled the lacy bra from Kagome's top half, revealing her voluptuous breasts to him for the very first time. 

Intentionally, anyway. Sure, he'd seen her in such a position by accident. But this time, she was revealing herself to him because she _wanted_ to. And that made the entire difference. 

Inuyasha simply stared at first, taking in the delicious, beautiful sight that sat before him. He tried to speak, but words failed him. He gulped, trying to get words out, but she kissed him on the lips before he got any further than that, pressing her soft form against his chest, this time without the bra in the way. He froze, startled. She let him take a few breaths and then pressed towards him a little more while running her hand down his hair from the top of his ears. Inuyasha trembled, then relaxed, moaned low in his throat, and kissed back.

Kagome began to peel his outer top clothing off as well, revealing Inuyasha's muscled arms and shoulders. He tossed the clothing aside, and wrapped his arms around Kagome's exposed top half, pressing a palm to the small of her back to press her even closer against him. _Gods_ , did this ever feel wonderful! Kagome's breasts were soft and lovely to feel against him, and to hold her in his arms was like a cool drink at the end of a hot day. Like coming home after a tiring journey. Yes, _home._ That was what holding Kagome like this felt like. 

_Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear.  
Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear.  
I'll let you know how much it means just havin' you around.  
Oh darlin', how I'd love to lay you down._

Kagome removed her hand from his hair and stroked the tips of her first two fingers along the ridge of his collarbone. She nuzzled under his cheek to get him to turn his head, and moved to lightly kiss a spot right behind his fluffy right ear. Warmth spread through her as she heard Inuyasha draw a long breath. It was too soft to be called a gasp, but she got a feeling he was suppressing some more distinct noise.

Kagome pulled back, and urged Inuyasha's lips to her exposed flesh to kiss her, down her neck and collarbone. She then took his trembling hand, placing it on her breast, and simply rubbed his palm gently in a circular motion. 

Her breast was incredibly soft to his touch, and he simply allowed Kagome to show him what she liked. He didn't move his fingers or try to grasp. He simply allowed Kagome to set the pace, showing him exactly what to do. He had never been this close to a woman before, and was afraid to admit he was scared shitless, and had no clue what he was doing. But Kagome had known that. And it made him love her even more for being so understanding, to help _him_ help _her_ feel good.

Kagome gasped at the feel of Inuyasha's palm against her breast, bringing his other free hand to the other. She simply rubbed his palms against her soft globes, enjoying the warmth and weight of being touched. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips, and Kagome's eyes widened, as if ashamed for making such a noise.

"Don't stop it, Kagome," he murmured, surprised at how forward she was being. "Don't be ashamed. Make any noise you want to. _Gods,_ please, make any noise you want to. I want to hear you. If I give you pleasure, I want to know it." He kissed the side of her neck softly and was rewarded with a matchingly soft cry.

Kagome's stomach was full of butterflies. No one had ever touched her the way Inuyasha was right now, or made her feel such pleasure from such simple movements. She arched her back into his touch, further increasing Inuyasha's confidence. Kagome placed her hands on top of his, encouraging his fingers to gently squeeze her breasts, moving his thumbs over her nipples. He simply couldn't get enough of touching Kagome like this. It felt _damn_ good - both for him, and knowing she was enjoying it too. It was a good thing he was still wearing his bottoms, otherwise Kagome would see his growing arousal pressing against the cloth. And then Kagome said something that almost made him explode inside them.

_"Please, Inuyasha..."_ Kagome begged the desire dripping from her voice, "I want you to kiss them."

Words failed him in that moment. The beautiful Kagome was practically begging him to kiss her delicious, soft chest. Inuyasha was blushing even more red than his fire-rat robe. His mouth practically watered at the thought of kissing Kagome's beautiful breasts. Not needing further prompting, Inuyasha leaned forward and placed gentle kisses all along Kagome's breasts, inhaling the delicious scent of her arousal as he caressed the soft skin with his mouth.

Kagome moaned deeply as Inuyasha kissed her breasts. She arched her back as he held her in place, giving into the pleasure of his mouth kissing closer and closer to her nipples. 

_"Inuyasha!"_ Kagome gasped, practically begging, _"Please!"_

Inuyasha smiled, and took a delicate, pink nipple into his mouth and began to gently suckle. Kagome's response was immediate. She pressed her hands along his cheeks and ears as he suckled her nipple, crying out in a way that Inuyasha had never heard before. The scent of her arousal was beginning to grow stronger and stronger, intoxicating his nostrils and making it impossible to focus on anything else. 

Inuyasha continued to softly and gently caress Kagome's breasts with his hands and mouth, taking care to watch his claws and fangs. This deeply intimate moment with Kagome made him realize just how much he meant it when he said he loved her. The feeling of being so close to another person - a person who loved him, and he loved back - was incredibly gratifying for a man who had expected to spend his entire life alone. A man who had found love, lost it, and found it again, even stronger than before. 

Kagome's body was trembling with pleasure in Inuyasha's arms, her breathing quite rapid. Inuyasha pulled away from her chest to stroke her cheek, worried that he had done too much.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked with concern, "We can stop, Kagome. I don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome groaned, apparently disappointed he had removed his mouth from her chest, "That felt _so_ good. Why did you stop?"

Inuyasha grinned, his male pride growing even more at seeing Kagome's satisfied face. "I'm glad I could make you feel good. I haven't...I don't exactly know what I'm..."

But Kagome touched a finger to his lips in understanding.

"I know, Inuyasha. Me either. It's okay." said Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded in appreciation. "I just want to make you feel good, Kagome. You deserve to. Will you help me continue to do that?"

Kagome nodded, pulling his face down for another passionate kiss, and Inuyasha gave a startled yelp. Kagome was pulling him so hard, in fact, that it was clear she wanted to move into a lying position. Gently, Inuyasha lay her on the soft pillows, pulling the blanket up from the foot of the bed. Then, much to his shock, Kagome pulled his hands down to her skirt, encouraging him to pull it down her pale legs. Inuyasha did as she beckoned, and his beautiful Kagome lay before him, wearing nothing but her panties. He couldn't help but gaze up and down her form, his eyes filled with lust and love. And it took every ounce of self control to keep his composure.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's bottoms as well, and helped him to pull them down, so that he too was left only wearing his traditional undergarment. She then patted the pillow next to her, encouraging him to lay beside her, which he did swiftly. Kagome then rolled herself onto his body, wrapping a leg around his midsection and thigh, pillowing her head on his chest.

Feeling Kagome laying on him like this was _absolutely_ glorious. It made him feel...well... _manly._ To look down and see a lush, beautiful woman pressed against his body - a woman he loved with his entire being. He would certainly be the envy of any man in the entire world right now. He had certainly not expected to be in this position right now, and no matter what else they did that night, he was more than satisfied. 

Kagome had Inuyasha turn off the side lamp, allowing the gentle moonlight through the window, a light breeze wafting the curtains. They gently kissed some more, feeling each other's bodies as they lay entwined, Inuyasha kneading and suckling Kagome's soft breasts as she sighed in deep, heated pleasure. Then, they simply lay together, enjoying the peaceful tranquility and warmth of each other.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's arousal pressing hard against her more and more, despite his undergarment. Inuyasha was mortified. He hadn't even realized it was happening, and felt horrible to have subjected her to something that would surely upset her. He quickly apologized, blushing and embarrassed.

"Kagome! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha panicked at essentially pressing a hot iron bar against her leg. "Please don't think...I'm not....I just..."

Yet Kagome touched his face tenderly, whispering into him.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," she said. "It's perfectly natural. I'm not afraid of your body."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Kagome always had a way of making him more at ease, no matter what the situation. She never berated him for anything that came naturally to him. And he would always appreciate it.

"We have books and classes in my time," Kagome giggled. "I have many resources about this stuff. I know how a man's body works."

"How can I help it?" Inuyasha teased, his voice relieved. "I have my beautiful mate in my arms, lush and naked."

Kagome smiled, kissing him tenderly. "I'm not offended. I'm glad I please you so much."

"Kagome, you have no idea..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"I...I like how it feels," said Kagome hotly, "I want to be close to you, Inuyasha. Knowing I make you react like that....it feels good."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, before chuckling at Kagome. "I do wonder if any of this is on your test?" he teased.

"Could be," Kagome bantered back, "I should get some practice, right?"

Inuyasha grinned ear to ear as Kagome passionately kissed him, pulling his fingers to tease her delicate nipples again. He suckled her some more as she desired, running his hands along her curves as he did so. They lay entwined in the moonlight, exploring each other with soft, gentle kisses and touches. 

After a while, Kagome nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest, dozing off to the gentle sounds of his heartbeat and breathing. She had been studying very long that day, and had even fallen asleep before Inuyasha had come by to visit. The poor woman had her hands full - between demons and studying, and putting up with so much else, no one else deserved a good rest the way Kagome did.

Inuyasha pulled the floral blanket onto their entwined bodies, gently kissing her forehead as he stared lovingly down at his beloved mate.

_"I love you, Kagome,"_ Inuyasha whispered, his arm wrapped around her protectively. "Good-night."

_Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear._   
_Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear._   
_I'll let you know how much it means just havin' you around._   
_Oh darlin', how I'd love to lay you down._

For the first time in his entire life, Inuyasha slept a deep, peaceful sleep. And when he awoke during the night and felt Kagome's warm body curled up against him, he had to bite his lip to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, this was no dream. It was better. Because this one was real. And it certainly would bring many wonderful things to come. 

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	2. My Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional chapter, with more fluff and smut! Songfic to "My Maria" by B.W Stevenson.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to the gentle rays of sunlight coming through her open window, a light breeze filling the air with the scent of spring. She opened her eyes, loving the feeling of warmth pressed against her. The feeling of security and sheer happiness of laying curled up against Inuyasha. 

He was still asleep, breathing softly. She couldn't help but admire the handsome features of his face, listening to the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the sounds of his heartbeat. She nuzzled into his chest, wrapping her legs around his torso, pressing her soft breasts against him.

When Inuyasha awoke, he was greeted by the glorious sight of Kagome's lush, warm form pressed against him, and he couldn't help but grin like an absolute idiot, with a fang hanging out. He had to be the luckiest man - or hanyou, for that matter - alive. _Gods,_ he had the most gorgeous woman in the world almost entirely naked pressed against him. The woman he loved, and had pledged his life to protect. In his heart, he felt the deep, primal desire to guard his beloved mate, an urge that he knew somehow extended deep into the past of all demons who claimed a mate. He had never been told this - he just _knew_ it.

He deeply inhaled Kagome's glorious scent. He had always loved the way she smelled, but being skin-to-skin like this increased it exponentially. It was intoxicating, and it made it hard for him to focus on anything else besides the beautiful mate pressed against him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Inuyasha turned his gaze down to his lush, beautiful mate. "Good morning to you too." he said, brushing his lips against her as he cupped her face into a passionate, gentle kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to gently kiss, running their hands along each other's bodies in the morning sunlight. He wanted to wake up _every_ morning like this, with his warm, voluptuous mate against him. He'd never be able to sleep alone now. Not when he had _this._

Inuyasha softly trailed gentle kisses down Kagome's neck, and she seemed more than satisfied at the sensation, moaning softly with each gentle touch of his lips. It filled Inuyasha with pride to see how much Kagome enjoyed having her neck caressed with his lips. He continued to kiss along every inch of her exposed neck, his pride increasing with every satisfied sigh. 

Kagome ran her hands along Inuyasha's back, and up through his hair as he kissed her. She had never realized how pleasurable it could possibly be to have kisses on her neck, but she was savoring every second of it. And she wasn't quiet about how much she enjoyed it, either. 

Inuyasha enjoyed providing Kagome with such pleasure. His hardness pressed against her with fierce heat, but this time he was not afraid she'd be upset. Her little whimpers of pleasure drove him absolutely crazy. He wanted to make her cry out like that as much as possible, and the fact that it was _his_ touch and _his_ kisses providing her such enjoyment only increased the pride growing in his chest. His mate sighing in pleasure in his arms was better than anything in the entire world.

After necking for some time, Kagome brought Inuyasha's hand from around her back to cover one of her soft breasts, and deeply moaned at the sensation. Inuyasha kneaded and kissed every inch of her chest, ensuring not to neglect either side. He loved the feel of her plump nipple in his mouth as he suckled. The feel of her globes against his fingertips. The warmth of her body pressed against him. The _delicious_ little noises Kagome made at his touch. 

Kagome arched her back, panting as she tried to catch her breath between cries of pleasure. She had never imagined that another person's touch could feel _this_ good- that it could practically set her on _fire._ And it wasn't just _anyone's_ touch - it was Inuyasha - the man she loved, and trusted. It made all the difference in the world to have the one she loved be the one to explore her body for the very first time.

Inuyasha continued to let Kagome set the pace as they touched. He would not take anything they did farther than she wanted to go. It wasn't just the fact that he was still scared _shitless_ and had _no_ idea what he was doing, or that he had never been this close to _anyone_ , let alone a _woman_ before. He wanted to savor this time with Kagome, and take time to _enjoy_ the intimacy gradually. It was nice to move slow, without the pressure to rush or dive in too quickly. He knew it sounded corny to think that way. But honestly, he didn't give a shit. Kagome was a precious gift - a delicate, beautiful flower that deserved to be treated with gentle care, and opened slowly with passion. 

"This is nice." said Inuyasha, entwining his fingers with Kagome's as they lay in each other's embrace. 

"What is?" Kagome asked, her voice somewhat teasing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully. "You know! _This!"_ Inuyasha gestured to their entwined bodies. "Just taking our time to be close to each other. Not rushing. Savoring it."

"That's incredibly sweet, Inuyasha," said Kagome, nuzzling under his neck, "You're a real softie deep down, you know that?"

_"Feh!"_ Inuyasha huffed, blushing profusely, but Kagome brought her lips to his before he had a chance to retaliate. As in most situations between them, Kagome was right. _Fuck,_ she was _always_ right. And he knew it.

Kagome looked over at the clock, realizing how late it was getting in the morning. Although she would have _loved_ to stay like this all day long, she needed to get some studying in. Her exam was only in a couple of days, and she needed to make it count. Inuyasha was very understanding, and helped her out of bed to get dressed. He continued to watch over his beloved mate as she studied, taking occasional breaks to help with chores around the empty house so that Kagome didn't have to do them. Granted, he wasn't sure if he was quite doing them up to her standards, but he was trying his best. 

Kagome had gone downstairs to get some water when she noticed that the floors had been swept, and the dishes cleaned in the rack, and a strong scent of fresh tea. It was nice to have Inuyasha here rather than being all alone - not just for intimacy, but for the sheer feeling of having someone she loved nearby. 

However, Kagome had to control herself not to explode laughing when she saw a small bulge under the carpet where Inuyasha had swept all the dust and dirt underneath. Or how he had used nearly an entire bottle of dish soap to wash a small number of dishes. Or how he 'made tea' by putting an entire box of tea bags in a single teapot. Well, it was the thought that counted. And it made her laugh at how hard he had tried. Her Inuyasha tried _so_ hard. And she appreciated it, even if it was not exactly how she would have expected it. Especially seeing how proud he looked at his work. She couldn't help but praise him, even though he had done it _so_ bizzare. He just looked so damned happy!

"I made you some tea, so you had something good to drink while you study. And I did the chores so you don't have to!" Inuyasha beamed, and Kagome had to use every ounce of self control to not giggle at the oversaturated teapot, among everything else.

Inuyasha cocked his head, but Kagome simply just coughed, shrugging it off. She grabbed a menu off the refrigerator for a local take-out noodle restaurant, and helped Inuyasha pick out anything he wanted. Which was most of the menu, as he absolutely _loved_ ramen. She simply couldn't resist his 'puppy eyes' he made when looking at all the delicious options. 

And so, the delivery man arrived with bags upon bags of ramen, which the strange looking golden-eyed clawed-finger boy wearing a bandana took swiftly, throwing money as he shut the door behind him. 

Kagome and Inuyasha ate together and watched some television. It was nice to just feel _normal_ together. So much of their time had been slaying demons, and running from constant fear of death. Inuyasha was always fascinated by television. Kagome had tried to explain to him that most of it wasn't real, but Inuyasha seemed convinced that it _had_ to be real, otherwise it couldn't be on the TV. As ridiculous as it sounded, it made watching TV with him all that much more fun.

"Kagome, your world is kind of messed up," Inuyasha said as they were watching 'The Terminator'. "These metal humans are like...unstoppable!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "I've been over this. It's a movie. It's not real. Those are all actors."

"That metal guy looks pretty real to me!" Inuyasha spat, "I'd take him out with my Tessaiga, of course, if he ever decides to show himself here!"

"Of course you would, dear." sighed Kagome with a giggle. Perhaps he'd never understand how TV worked, but she'd never tire of enjoying it with him.

At the end of the movie, Inuyasha had tears in the corners of his eyes. And Kagome smiled.

"I know, it's very touching, isn't it?" Kagome teased, wiping away Inuyasha's tear. "Poor Sarah has to continue living without Kyle, and knows what the future is going to bring."

"Keh! I'm not crying!" Inuyasha spat, blushing as a tear ran down his eye.

"Of course you're not." Kagome replied sarcastically, and Inuyasha knew he had been had. 

_"Okay, okay!"_ Inuyasha admitted, "It's just...they loved each other a lot. It was hard to know that he died to save her. Just like I'd die to save you, Kagome."

Kagome was touched by those words. "And I'd risk my life for you too, you know."

"I know," Inuyasha sniffled, and pulled Kagome close to him. "I know."

"My soft little puppy." Kagome said tenderly, stroking Inuyasha's ears, and he growled in happiness as she scratched just the right spot. The woman knew exactly how to satiate him. And for the first time in his entire life, he wasn't afraid to admit the feelings inside his heart. Even just watching the metal man on television. 

Kagome continued her studies into the afternoon and evening, and Inuyasha watched over her, as he always did. In the past, Kagome felt weird having someone watch her like that. But nowadays, it was really reassuring. It felt nice. Inuyasha had come through the well to check on her this last time, even though she had said she wanted to go alone. He loved her so deeply, that he wanted to make sure she was alright. And she never really told him how much she appreciated it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she turned around to where Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Yeah?" 

"I never...I never thanked you for coming here to check on me. I really appreciate it. I always do." said Kagome sincerely, and Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Of course, you idiot!" Inuyasha chuckled, "I always want to make sure you're safe. And I'll always be here for you, even if you don't need me."

"And I appreciate it." said Kagome kindly, turning back to her work, finishing up the last of the practice questions on the page before yawning and closing the book.

"Well, I don't think I can cram any more in my head for tonight," said Kagome as she stretched in her chair, turning to face Inuyasha, "Although I did a lot. So I'm happy for that."

Inuyasha smiled, watching Kagome adoringly. _Gods_ , she was just so beautiful all the time. Even after studying, her hair tousled in a mess, she was a goddess to him. 

"Well, I think a hot bath would feel fantastic right now." Kagome said, standing up from her chair. Inuyasha smiled, knowing how much Kagome enjoyed hot baths when she came home. 

"You deserve to relax," said Inuyasha with a smile, "I know how much you enjoy all that 'girly' bath stuff." he laughed. He expected Kagome to glare at him, as she always did when he said that comment. What he _didn't_ expect was what Kagome _actually_ said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, reaching out a small hand to grasp his large clawed one, "Do you want to take a bath with me?"

Inuyasha almost choked, his face filled with redness at Kagome's request. He could hardly speak at those words. The thought of Kagome near him in the hot water, covered in slippery soap, _completely_ naked...it almost made him completely hard just _thinking_ about it, and he had to adjust his sitting position.

"I know you probably hate baths, and-" Kagome said, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kagome, I would _love_ to take a bath with you." he smiled, ear to ear, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his puppy eyes. 

"Okay then, I'll go get the water started, and get some fresh towels." said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded, lost in his thoughts at taking a bath. A bath. With _Kagome..._

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed it when Kagome called him into the bathroom. He entered to the sweet scent of a hot, steamy bath, and Kagome wearing nothing but her bra and panties. 

"Well, are you coming?" Kagome spoke tantalizingly, and Inuyasha gulped. "You can't take a bath with those things on, silly!"

Inuyasha shook his head, coming back to reality. He pulled off his red robe, followed by the white one underneath, and his pants, so he stood in front of Kagome only in his undergarment. She blushed at him, but beckoned him over, wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

After their gentle kiss, Kagome unclasped her bra, and encouraged Inuyasha to pull it off, just like he had the previous night. He knew that no matter how many times now, or ever, he was to see this part of her body, he would never be able to stop relishing the beauty that stood before him. She then placed his hands on either side of her panties on her waist, encouraging him to pull them down.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered nervously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, touching his cheek. "I want you to see all of me. And I want to see you."

Inuyasha nodded, and _very_ carefully pulled Kagome's panties down her pale legs and over her feet. He stood in awe at the lush, beautiful woman in front of him, _completely_ naked. His heart raced at her voluptuous form, from the curve of her breasts and hips, to the dark hair between her thighs, and his body reacted immediately.

_"GODS, Kagome..._ " Inuyasha gasped at her naked form, "I can't believe how...how _beautiful_ you are..." he whispered hotly. And he meant every word. She was _stunning._ Her curves, her dark raven hair flowing against her shoulders, her delicious creamy skin, her luxurious form...compared to her, he felt positively _ugly._

Kagome pressed her naked form against him, and he gasped at how good it felt. They had embraced so many times that night and in the morning, but _damn,_ it still felt good. Kagome began to work her hands along his undergarment to try and unravel it, and he helped untie the knots until it dropped to his feet. For the first time (intentionally!), he stood naked in front of Kagome. He blushed at how his arousal had grown seeing her lush form, and gulped nervously as Kagome eyed his body up and down, and sighed in relief as she smiled.

"You have no idea how _handsome_ you are, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered hotly, pressing her naked form against him, his hardness brushing her thigh, causing him to gasp. She pulled down his lips to hers for a gentle kiss, before pulling back, touching his cheek with reassurance. "You please me so much. And I'm glad to know I please you too." Kagome smirked, eyeing his hardened manhood pressing into her.

Inuyasha blushed, but knew Kagome was comfortable. And it put him at ease to know that she was well aware of a man's body - probably even more than he was!

"Well then, shall we get in?" Kagome smiled, sticking her tongue out as she led Inuyasha by the hand to the bubbly, warm tub, stepping in carefully and settling amongst the froth. Inuyasha quickly followed suit, savoring the warmth of the water against him. He'd always say he _hated_ baths, which was somewhat true. But being with his lush, naked mate? It wasn't bad at all.

Inuyasha simply stared, trying not to drool as Kagome soaped up her curvy body, pouring water onto her hair and lathering it with shampoo. Then, she playfully pulled Inuyasha's silvery locks to her, and dumped water on his head as well. He would have complained more, except for the fact that Kagome was now lathering up his hair, and massaging his ears in _just_ the right spot. It felt so good, he couldn't help that his leg began to thump against the wall of the tub.

Kagome giggled at the sight of Inuyasha's leg twitching. "Oh my, you're just like my friend's dog, Hachi!" she laughed.

"I can't help it, Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed back, "That spot feels so nice!"

Kagome smiled, and continued to wash Inuyasha's hair, spreading the shampoo through his thick locks. Once he was soaped up to her liking, she grabbed a washcloth and began to caress his exposed skin, gently washing. She tossed Inuyasha a cloth as well, and he did the same. 

It was nice to bathe together like this. He recalled long ago, how Shippo had suggested he take a bath with Kagome. He had shrugged off the fox-demon's comment then. But _OH_ , if he had known what he was missing! He washed Kagome's back, down her chest and towards her belly, and she did the same to him. The heat of the water was incredibly relaxing.

After she felt sufficiently washed, Kagome pulled herself against Inuyasha, pressing her wet breasts against his chest, meeting his lips for a wet, sloppy, albeit gentle kiss. It was lovely to feel the slickness of the soapy water between them, as it made it extremely easy for Inuyasha to run his hands along Kagome's luxurious curves. Even the soap didn't taste too bad! It was actually somewhat sweet, mixed with the enticing scent that Kagome always had on her.

Inuyasha ran his hands through Kagome's wet hair, pressing sweet kisses along her slick, shimmering skin. It was quite nice to massage her breasts now that they were so slippery, and Kagome seemed to enjoy it thoroughly as well. He suckled and played with her nipples as before, the steam from the hot water rising between them. They rinsed each other off, enjoying the feeling of the hot water running down their bodies. He was as hard as he could possibly be, feeling Kagome's naked form touching him in more places than he had ever imagined she would. Then, Kagome did something that almost made him explode into the hot water.

Reaching down between them, Kagome lightly touched Inuyasha's hardened manhood. He had not expected her to do this on her own, and had not planned on initiating it until she felt comfortable doing so first. Just the light touch of her fingers felt so incredible, he thought he would climax just from that alone. His face grimaced, and for a moment Kagome was afraid that she had hurt him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she stopped her fingers, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

_"Hells_ no, Kagome..." Inuyasha hissed, "It just... _gods_ Kagome, it felt _incredible._ I didn't expect you to...I almost...I almost..."

Kagome giggled, pressing her fingers along his length again, teasing him brutally. "Almost what?"

"Almost made a mess when we're trying to clean up, wench." Inuyasha hissed hotly into Kagome's ear. 

Kagome smirked, and continued to work her fingers around Inuyasha's hardened manhood, rubbing with the slickness of the soapy water. 

"Does...does that feel good?" Kagome asked hesitantly, unsure of what she was doing. "I just...I want to touch you right."

_"Kagome..._ " Inuyasha moaned as she touched him, "It feels _so_ good. There is no wrong way to do it."

Kagome sighed, glad that she was able to make Inuyasha feel as good as he had made her. She had a lot more knowledge about sexuality it seemed than he did, but she was still nervous. She loved Inuyasha, and wanted to please him.

"I just want to please you the way you please me." Kagome said.

_"Wench..."_ Inuyasha said hotly into her ear, "You please me by just _existing_..." he said passionately. "No matter how you touch me, I will always be pleased."

Kagome felt more confident, and continued to massage his hardened length, enjoying the satisfied moans escaping his mouth as he did so. After taking time to move her fingers and palm to see what he liked, she began to pump her hand gently along the tip, and Inuyasha bucked his hips and hissed at her.

_"DON'T_ do that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I...I'm sorry!" Kagome squeaked, but Inuyasha pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"It feels _so_ good, Kagome..." Inuyasha said, "If you keep going like that, I won't be able to last."

Kagome grinned mischievously, realizing exactly _how_ good she was making Inuyasha feel. And it made her want to continue her sweet torture.

"What, you mean _this?"_ Kagome spoke with lust, rubbing his tip, causing him to moan loudly again, arching his back. She grasped him again and again, refusing to let up. With one final slick touch, Inuyasha's entire body shuddered as his climax overpowered him, and she could feel his seed spilling into the water against her belly. 

When it was over, Inuyasha had to catch his breath. He sat in the water, shock on his face. Had that _really_ just happened? It was almost impossible to process that Kagome had just made him climax more powerfully than he had in his entire life. Once he was able to regain composure, he saw that Kagome was grinning ear to ear at him, satisfied with her work.

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha said, barely able to form words. "That...that was _incredible."_

Kagome simply smiled, pulling Inuyasha's body with her legs for a deep kiss. "I'm glad I could make you feel good, Inuyasha."

Indeed, she had made him feel more than he ever thought possible. And what he did next came without even a second thought. He should have asked, should have told her. But he couldn't _help_ himself. Kagome deserved to feel the pleasure he had just experienced. And so, without warning, he brought his fingers between Kagome's legs, and began to explore her folds with his gentle touch.

_"Inuyasha!"_ gasped Kagome, amazed at how absolutely wonderful his fingers felt simply grazing her cleft.

"Kagome...is this okay?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly aware of what he had just done.

_"Yes..."_ Kagome sighed, hardly able to speak as he caressed her slick folds. "Oh, Inuyasha... _please_ don't stop..." she begged.

Still, Inuyasha was nervous. He had never touched a woman like this. He had fought demons and endured so many near-death experiences. Yet this scared him more than any of those things. 

"I want to make you feel good, Kagome," Inuyasha said, cupping her face, "Will you show me how to do that?"

Kagome nodded, and placed her hand over Inuyasha's, showing him the gentle rubbing motion that she liked. Inuyasha was deeply glad that Kagome was so understanding of his position, and rather than laughing at him, was willing to be patient and show him exactly what she liked, and how her body worked. It made him feel less nervous, and more determined than ever to give her enjoyment beyond anything she had ever known. 

_"Like that..."_ Kagome whispered as Inuyasha gently touched between her legs. She manipulated his fingers over her outer folds, twitching and squirming from the sensation of having another person touch her there for the very first time.

Inuyasha carefully watched Kagome's expression, taking extra care with his claws to not hurt her delicate flesh. After a short while, Kagome opened her outer lips and helped Inuyasha trace his fingers along the delicate inner folds, rubbing up and down along the slit the way she liked. She moaned and writhed feeling his gentle, loving touch. She showed him her opening, explaining what it was, guiding a careful finger inside to massage her walls, showing him the slow motions that made her writhe, encouraging him to massage the smooth area inside. Kagome told him that this was called her 'cervix', and it was the opening to her womb. And massaging that area gave her deep, heated pleasure. 

Kagome then removed his fingers, guiding them to the small nub at the top of her womanhood, gasping in pleasure.

_"There. Right there."_ she moaned, and told him this was called a 'clitoris'. And Inuyasha could tell right away that although every area he had touched so far gave her enjoyment, this area was the focus of the most pleasure. Inuyasha continued to rub the small nub, feeling it harden, just as his manhood had done when he was aroused. He suspected it had the same effect, and continued to gently rub it, using his other free hand to massage deep inside her body as she had shown him before.

As with his own climax, it wasn't long until Kagome arched her back, her entire body shuddering with release. Her walls grasped his finger over and over, and he didn't stop his stimulation until the wave had completely passed. Kagome almost collapsed onto him, trembling with pleasure as she tried to catch her breath.

Inuyasha was beaming with pride. He had just given his beautiful mate a delicious climax. One, he hoped, of many more to come. 

Inuyasha embraced Kagome gently in his arms until she came down from her climax, gently kissing her with a smile. Holding her in his arms, he stood up from the tub and stepped out, grabbing a large, fluffy towel and wrapping them up in it. Kagome playfully ruffled the towel over Inuyasha's head, fluffing up his ears quite a lot, and giggled. Sneering back at her, Inuyasha ruffled the towel over her hair, causing her bangs to fluff out, and they both laughed at how ridiculous they looked. 

After drying off together, Kagome grabbed her brush and began to untangle her long, raven hair. Inuyasha simply watched her standing naked in front of the mirror, admiring the droplets of water running down from her wet hair down her curvy form. After she had brushed out hers, she ushered Inuyasha over to sit in front of the bed, where she sat behind him and began to brush his silvery mane. 

Inuyasha had never had his hair brushed by someone else before. He had no idea it could feel _this_ good! Kagome's hands massaging his ears felt so nice, his leg began to thump again, much to her amusement. He loved the way her fingers felt as she moved them through his hair, the bristles of the brush against his scalp. Hell, if he had known how great this felt, he'd have let Kagome brush his hair _all_ the time. Between how nice it felt, and how wonderful she smelled...it was just nice to be with Kagome. He realized he was happy to be with her no matter what they were doing. He simply loved her, and everything she was. 

After she was done brushing Inuyasha's hair, she patted the spot beside her on the bed, and he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her body when he realized she was shivering a little. After all, they had just taken a hot bath, and the night air was much cooler on her skin now. He wrapped the floral blanket around them too, filling the area between them with sweet heat. 

Kagome knew they needed some time to allow their hair to dry before lying down. She smiled as a thought crossed her mind. She reached over to her night stand, and turned on the small radio. Music began to play from the speakers, and Kagome turned to Inuyasha, a playful smile on her face.

"Dance with me, Inuyasha." Kagome asked with a grin.

_"What?"_ replied Inuyasha, cocking his eyebrow.

_"Come on,_ dance with me!" Kagome giggled, pulling him, along with the blanket, from the bed.

"But Kagome I don't...I can't-" Inuyasha stumbled before Kagome cut him off.

"Just move to the music with me, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, wrapping the blanket around their naked bodies. She then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, and nuzzled into his muscled chest, swaying her body with his as the music softly played on the radio. "I _love_ this song!"

Inuyasha embraced Kagome back, moving with her to the sound of the gentle music, listening to the words as the man sang. 

_My Maria, don't you know  
I have come a long, long way  
I been longing to see her  
When she's around  
She takes my blues away_

Inuyasha smiled as he and Kagome drifted together to the sound of the song. He rested his head on top of hers as she nuzzled his chest, entwining her fingers with his as the warm blanket draped over their bodies. She was so pretty in the lamplight, her hair glistening from the water, her lovely scent filling his nose.

_Sweet Maria  
The sunlight surely hurts my eyes  
I'm a lonely dreamer on  
A highway in the skies_

Inuyasha's heart pounded, filled with love as Kagome sighed against his chest. This moment was so peaceful, so tranquil...just him, and his mate, enjoying the closeness of each other while the music played. Was this what it was like to be happy? To feel at home, without fear or betrayal haunting one's heart? He wanted more of this. To live like _this,_ forever, and know this feeling of joy every single day.

_Maria  
(Oh, Maria, I love you, girl)  
(Oh, my Maria) Maria  
(Oh, Maria, I love you, girl)  
_

_Maria, I love you_

The more Inuyasha listened to the man singing, the more he realized that the song described _exactly_ how _he_ felt about Kagome. As he gently moved with his beloved, enjoying this tender moment, he could practically hear her name in the song. 

_My Maria, there were  
Some blue and sorrow times  
Just my thoughts about you  
Bring back my peace of mind_

Kagome had brought him so much happiness. She had taught him how to love again. How to trust other people. How to accept himself for who, and what he was. He had always thought his life would be spent in solitude, until he met Kikyo. Then, she was ripped from him, and that loss only hardened his heart even more than it was before. Yet she had been reincarnated, and found him again, even in a different life. And even more than Kikyo had, Kagome got to know him - the _real_ him. She always believed in him, and trusted him in a way he thought no one ever would. Had loved him despite all of the times he'd screwed up, or said the wrong thing, or had been unable to tell her how he really felt. Through all of that, she stayed by his side. She was loyal, kind, and true. And she loved him. And he loved her.

_Gypsy lady, you're  
A miracle work for me  
You set my soul free  
Like a ship sailing on the sea_

Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head up and gently kissed her to the music. "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, his eyes tearing up with how much he meant those words. How deep they came from his heart.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said. No matter how many times he said he loved her, she'd never tire of it. It made her happy each time. And Inuyasha wanted to continue to make her feel that way for the rest of their days.

Kagome smiled, touching his face, pulling him playfully into a spin, and he gasped trying not to get tangled up in the blanket and fall down. She made him laugh. She made him smile. She gave him hope for a life of so many wonderful experiences. And it was all because of her.

_She is the sunlight  
When the skies are grey  
She treats me so right  
Lady, take me away_

"This is nice," said Inuyasha, laughing as Kagome held onto him as they spun. "It's...it's _fun."_

_Fun._ Gods, that word was absolutely glorious. No fighting demons. No being scared. Just being with his mate, and having _fun._

Kagome laughed back at him. "Inuyasha, I almost didn't think you knew what that word even was!"

"I learned what it was from you," Inuyasha said, stroking her cheek, "And I want to keep learning more about it."

Kagome giggled, moving a strand of hair away from her eyes. _Gods_ , his golden gaze could make her melt if she stared too long. And part of her simply wanted to allow it.

"This song...it reminds me of you." said Inuyasha.

_"Really?"_ smiled Kagome, touching his chest, "I'm glad. This song means a lot to me. It was one of my father's favorites."

"You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, Kagome," whispered Inuyasha, "You've given me so much, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

_Maria  
(Oh, Maria, I love you, girl)  
(Oh, my Maria) Maria  
(Oh, Maria, I love you, girl)  
Maria, I love you_

"Just be with me, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered back, melting into his strong arms, "That's enough. To be with you will always be enough."

Inuyasha felt a tear fall down his face, and he hugged Kagome even tighter. She looked up at him, wiping the tear away from his eye. She knew how hard it was for Inuyasha to express emotions like this. Yet with Kagome, he had found, it wasn't very hard at all. She allowed him to feel things he had forgotten he could feel - express himself in ways he had never thought possible. And this woman would always be there for him, no matter what.

Yet he could see her eyes slowly drooping, tired after a day of studying, and many other... _activities!_ He lifted her with the blanket towards the bed, and gently lay her down on the billowy softness, crawling beside her and pulling her voluptuous form onto his chest. He turned the bedside lamp off, allowing the moonlight once again to fill the room as it had the night before. He simply held Kagome, her head pillowed on his chest, the music softly playing on the radio. And it was absolute paradise.

_"Good-night, Kagome."_ Inuyasha whispered, kissing her forehead.

_"Good-night, Inuyasha."_ Kagome groggily whispered back. It wasn't long until she was sleeping, her chest rising gently with her breathing, her heartbeat against Inuyasha's muscular chest. He looked down at her form, filled with love for his mate. They had been through so much together. Had grown closer than he ever imagined he could be with another person. And as he held her in the moonlight, the music softly playing, he was happy. _Real_ happiness. The kind he thought was only in imaginary stories. The kind he thought he didn't deserve, let alone would find.

But it had found him. And he made a solemn promise to himself to not only protect Kagome, but to spend his life making her happy, the way she deserved. And he meant it. 

It wasn't long until he fell asleep too - a peaceful slumber, snuggled with his mate in the night. 

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	3. You're The Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha has an idea to plan something special for Kagome. Now all he needs is to set his plan in motion. More fluff, slice of life, and smut! Songfic to "You're The Inspiration" by Chicago.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke and glanced down at his mate, lush and naked pressed against his body. He thought perhaps he was dreaming again, but then realized that Kagome was actually here, and real. And _so_ delightfully warm. 

He kissed the top of her head, and felt her move against him as she stirred awake.

"Mornin', Kagome." Inuyasha smiled as he tilted her head up for a sweet kiss.

Kagome giggled into the kiss before she could reply. "Good-morning to you too!"

They simply lay together in the light for a while, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. Inuyasha half closed his eyes, his arm wrapped around his mate, listening to the sounds of springtime outside. After a while, Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, cupping her face as he gently kissed her, as she ran her hands along his chest. He pressed soft kisses down her neck the way she liked, running his hands along her smooth skin, gently massaging her breasts with his palms, whispering into her ear how much he loved her.

After their session of gentle kissing and touching, Inuyasha helped Kagome out of bed so she could begin her studies for the day. Although he would have given anything to spend the entire day in bed with Kagome, he knew there'd be _plenty_ of chances for them to be close again later. And just being able to hold and touch her in the morning light was more than satisfying. _His_ Kagome.

_His_ mate. Gods, the sound of it was still incredible. He didn't think he would ever be able to say those words to himself without his chest feeling as if it was going to burst with joy.

After they had a quick cold breakfast in front of the TV, Kagome headed upstairs to start studying for the day. She encouraged Inuyasha to enjoy watching TV for a while, since he seemed to like it, showing him how to operate the remote control. She would never get tired of how funny it was trying to explain to Inuyasha how this 'mystic box' worked. After all, the man was still convinced TV was real. But it was all harmless, right? It wasn't like he was actually going to try and _do_ something he saw on TV!

_Right?_

* * *

Inuyasha flipped through the channels, until he began to watch a show that caught his eye. A man waited outside a house, greeting a beautifully dressed woman, walking with her hand in hand as they leaned against each other. The couple kissed a few times, and wound up at a small restaurant filled with candlelight and soft music. This show was stupid. He should stop watching, he thought to himself. But he _couldn't_ stop.

Inuyasha watched the TV in fascination. The man and woman sat across from each other, talking and laughing. Eating together. He was entranced by the way they looked at each other, the way the man caressed the woman's hand as they talked. The way she stared at him dreamily.

_"Thank you Tommy,"_ said the woman to the man, _"This was the nicest date I've ever been on."_

_Date?_ What was that word? Inuyasha mused to himself about the word. He knew he had heard Kagome use it before, but he didn't know what it meant. But what he saw on the TV was apparently a 'date'. It looked casual. Intimate. Romantic.

Just the kind of thing Kagome would have liked.

Then he remembered where he had heard that word. It was when Kagome was talking to one of her friends. They were talking about a 'date' the other girl had been on. He remembered how Kagome practically swooned, and exclaimed "Oh, how romantic!" when they talked about it. 

He then recalled the brief conversation they had afterwards. How he had stubbornly decided to ask that question after realizing he had no clue what the answer was. 

_"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as she studied at her desk, "What's a date?"_

_"A date?" Kagome said, surprised that Inuyasha even knew that word._

_"A date." said Inuyasha, "I heard you talking to your friends. I was just wondering what it was."_

_"Oh, well..." Kagome mused, trying to think of the best way to answer that question. "It's when two people who want to get to know each other better go out for dinner. They talk, maybe go see a movie or something."_

_"Two people? Like friends?" asked Inuyasha._

_"Well..." mused Kagome, "It's more people who are interested in a romantic relationship."_

_"Have you ever been on one, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha._

_"Well, once..." mused Kagome, and Inuyasha felt his heart sink a little. "But it was a while ago. I haven't had time for anything like that lately."_

_Inuyasha averted his eyes, knowing exactly why she didn't have time for things like that. Something that sounded like a normal part of her time._

_"Ah," replied Inuyasha, mulling a little. "Do you like doing stuff like that?"_

_"Well yes, it's nice," said Kagome, "But I've got so much to do, so it doesn't matter anyway."_

Inuyasha remembered that conversation, and how sad he had felt knowing that her life was so far from normal. Secretly, he had wanted to take her on one of these 'date' things, but didn't have the balls to even approach the subject back then. He was too cowardly to even admit that he cared about Kagome, much less take her out to do something like that.

But now, everything was different. Inuyasha wanted to do something like that for her. Gods, she deserved it. After all she had been through, she deserved something luxurious. This 'date' thing. He wanted to make it special. And just like with everything to do with women, he had no clue what the fuck he was doing.

Okay, so what _did_ he know? He had seen on TV that the couple were dressed nicely, and went out to a place for food. That much was easy to understand. Maybe the rest would just happen naturally, or perhaps he would be able to learn more by watching the TV. He just wished he had somebody he could ask. He didn't want to ask Kagome - he wanted to surprise her with something like this. So for now, he was shit out of luck. He'd just have to try his best by taking her out to a nice place to eat, and figure out what the rest of the 'date' was supposed to be. 

But it wasn't enough for Inuyasha just to take Kagome on a 'date'. Sure, he knew she would be able to afford it if he brought her, but he didn't want it that way. He wanted to take her with his own money. And he wanted to have enough so that she could get whatever she wanted.

Money. He didn't even have a morsel of money from Kagome's era. He didn't even know how to get a job in Kagome's time. In the Feudal Era, opportunities to earn money simply just came up as one happened upon them. So that was how he planned to tackle this issue.

Kagome needed time to study, and he needed to find a way to earn some money. So he told Kagome he was going to spend some time outside and get some fresh air. She seemed a little disappointed that he was leaving, but he needed just a little time to set his plan into place. She made sure he wore his baseball hat, and advised him to stay away from children and cars. She really _did_ need the time for some hardcore studying, and agreed that going outside would be good for him. And so, Inuyasha set out on his mission.

To take Kagome on a date. The date she deserved.

He walked down the sidewalk, gazing at the different shops and restaurants, hoping for an opportunity to strike. But nothing on the main drag caught his eye. He was also looking for a nice place to take Kagome when he had enough money, but all these places looked flashy, and fancy. He wanted something for Kagome like he'd seen on TV. Something romantic. Even an idiot like him could tell what that should look like.

He rounded down towards the outer parts of town, looking for any sort of flyer or sign looking for a job. Yet nothing seemed to strike him. He looked and looked for what felt like forever - and that was when he saw it. 

A small little place on the corner - so much so that he almost missed it. Yet it had a name lit in red on a tiny hanging sign, and the smell of the food wafting from within was absolutely wonderful. Inuyasha looked up at the name.

_Tony's._

It looked just like the place Inuyasha had seen on TV. Low light. Couples sitting in the window. Delicious smelling food. It was small. It was intimate, and romantic. It was _perfect._

_This_ was where he wanted to take Kagome. He could imagine sitting with her inside, just like he saw the people on TV. She'd _love_ it. He just needed money. But as luck would have it, there was a small sign in the window that answered his prayer.

"Help Wanted".

Bingo!

* * *

_"Hey, Joe!"_ shouted a large mustached man from behind the counter. "Joe, come-a here! We have-a someone who wants to work!"

"Ah, Tony! I told-a you that sign would work!" said the man named Joe, wiping his hands from the kitchen as he stepped out into the dining area.

"So..." Tony crossed his arms, staring at the silver-haired man in front of him, wearing a baseball cap atop his head. "You-a lookin' for some money, then?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, suddenly aware that he probably didn't exactly blend in well, wearing his fire-rat robe, and no shoes.

"Hmm. You...you-a don't look like you-a from around here." said Tony, eyeing Inuyasha up and down.

_"I...uhh..."_ stumbled Inuyasha, "I just...moved here from...far away." 

"How-a much money you lookin' for?" said Tony, still staring at Inuyasha intensely.

"I...well, you see...I don't need much. I just...there's a girl, and I want to take her out for dinner. But I don't have any money. So I just need enough to do that. That's all I want." said Inuyasha.

"A _girl!"_ the man clapped his hands, smirking at Inuyasha. _"Yes._..Tony see," said Tony, snapping his fingers, "Okay Joe, bring-a out an apron for the boy, and show him the ropes."

Joe brought Inuyasha an apron to wear over his robes, and a set of rubber dishwashing gloves, and a pair of black, worn out shoes.

"We-a need a good dishwasher, and someone to help move the boxes," said Joe, eyeing Inuyasha's strange appearance. "You looka like a strong one. Just what we need. Just need-a some shoes!"

"What-a is your name, anyway?" asked Tony, still staring at Inuyasha in a way that made him somewhat unsure if his disguise was working.

"Inu...Inuyasha." 

"Ah. Okay then. Well, Inuyasha. Tony give you a deal. You-a work here a couple of days, Tony will-a pay you enough to take this girl out for dinner." Tony winked at Inuyasha, and held out a hand to shake on it, and Inuyasha gripped Tony's hand in agreement. Kagome's test was in a couple of days. He could take her here afterwards. The timing was perfect!

"Ah, very strong grip. That's good!" smiled Tony, staring fondly at Inuyasha's claws, which Inuyasha did not notice. 

Inuyasha smiled at having this chance, quickly trying to hide his fang that had poked out of his mouth. He was certain that Tony or Joe had seen it, but neither man said anything. 

Inuyasha started work right away. Kagome was studying anyway, so he had time to earn a little bit of money while she had a chance to do what she needed. He washed dishes, cleaned tables, keeping his fiery temper under control, focusing on the task at hand. He was here to earn money to take Kagome on a 'date'. And he wanted this to be the place he took her.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was perfect. The lighting, the intimate setting of the tables...as the day wore on into the evening, Inuyasha noticed how many couples came to this place. How they talked and laughed, enjoying the delicious food. He was watching, and learning from these people on dates. Taking notes in his mind. 

Inuyasha worked without complaint, and Tony was impressed. He'd expected this golden-eyed wild-haired boy to be as horrible as any other young man he had hired temporarily, but Inuyasha worked hard, and learned quickly. He did anything Tony asked without complaint. Even during the dinner rush, the boy worked his butt off, a determined look on his face. 

Finally, it was closing time. Tony turned the 'CLOSED' sign around, and dusted off his apron. Inuyasha was just finishing up the last of his work, and Tony bid him farewell, looking forward to seeing the boy tomorrow. 

_"Hmmm...."_ Tony said to himself as he watched the silver-haired boy leaving, "I wonder...hmm...could it be?" But Tony's thoughts would have to wait. It was time to go home, and he shut off the lights before heading out for the night.

* * *

Inuyasha returned back to Kagome's house with a sigh. It had been hard work, but he knew that being able to take Kagome out to a nice restaurant after her test would make her really happy. And that thought alone made the couple days of work ahead of him worth it.

He made his way up the stairs to Kagome's room, and leaned against the doorway as he watched her. She hadn't noticed him coming up, and was intensely studying, her eyes squinted and focused on whatever she was trying to do. 

Kagome was smart. _SO_ smart. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to study, but she'd have never bought that. He knew how important this 'test' was to her, and what it meant for things she would be allowed to study later on, the way she had explained to him. He had even brought her the powerful bow to help. As long as Kagome wanted to prepare for this, he would make sure she had everything she needed in order to do it.

Inuyasha quietly entered the room, and took his place behind Kagome on the bed, watching over her until she was done studying. Her smell was so wonderful, and it seemed as if over these last couple of days, her aroma had an even greater effect on him. It was hard to resist, but Inuyasha controlled himself, and allowed Kagome to finish. After a little while, Kagome yawned and stretched, turning around in her chair and gasping at the sight of Inuyasha.

_"Oh! Inuyasha!"_ Kagome exclaimed happily, "I didn't even hear you come up!"

"I didn't want to disturb you," Inuyasha smiled. "I hope you got enough studying in to slay entrance exam?"

"Oh, yes!" Kagome said happily, although her eyes appeared very tired. "I got farther today than I have in ages. I might actually have a chance at it."

"You will." said Inuyasha reassuringly, smiling with a nod.

"Well then," Kagome said, standing up from her chair, "I think I've done enough for one day. It's time to relax. You hungry?"

_"Feh!"_ cackled Inuyasha, "As if you had to ask!"

Inuyasha helped Kagome in the kitchen to prepare a simple meal, bringing her radio down and turning on the soft music. It wasn't a fancy meal by any means. Just some simple chicken stir fry that she had found in her mother's cookbook. But it wasn't the food that occupied Inuyasha's mind. It was just being with Kagome that made him feel good. 

Kagome asked him to slice up some vegetables, which was easy with his sharp claws. After adding those to the pan, Kagome had him slice up some chicken while she prepared the basic sauce, allowing the delicious food to simmer under the lid. She set the timer, and led Inuyasha into the open part of the dining room, embracing him as she snuggled into his chest, listening to the soft music. 

_You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love to last forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time_

Inuyasha could never have known how much would change between them after coming through the well this last time. Being able to touch and caress Kagome without being afraid, or holding back being able to say how much he loved her. Just being able to _be_ with Kagome, and to be there for her. He wanted every day to be like this. Wanted to give her everything she desired, and everything she deserved. 

Y _ou should know_ _  
Everywhere I go  
Always on my mind  
In my heart, in my soul_

Inuyasha didn't just love Kagome. He _needed_ her. She had brought so much to his life. A chance to love again. A smile. A laugh. Kindness, and understanding. Things he thought he, a worthless half-breed, never deserved. But to Kagome, he felt like he was so much more. He had thought he'd always be alone - living the life of a half-breed, and a life without meaning. But Kagome had changed everything. She gave _his_ life meaning, and purpose. A reason to wake up, a reason to keep on living. He loved her not just as a mate, but as one he could simply not do without. It was the greatest gift he had ever been given. And that was enough.

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
No one needs you more than I need you_

Kagome was swept into Inuyasha's loving arms as they listened to the soft music together. Just being like this - like a normal couple, enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's company was all she had ever wanted. The same way Kikyo had wished to live the life of an ordinary woman. It was a good way to be, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to keep having moments like this with Inuyasha. The hanyou she had fallen for, and continued to fall for. The kind, gentle Inuyasha, who meant 'I love you' with every ounce of his entire being. She never thought she'd find love like that. Never thought that she could feel such joy in the arms of someone who was not just a lover, but a friend.

_And I know (and I know)  
Yes I know that it's plain to see  
So in love when we're together  
now I know (now I know)  
That I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time_

"Thank you, Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha into Kagome's ear softly.

"For what?" Kagome whispered back.

"For everything you've done for me. For everything that you are. For giving me a life I never thought I could have." said Inuyasha tenderly, kissing along her cheek and down towards her neck.

"Thank you, Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed at the sensation of his soft lips, "For staying by my side, and loving me."

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
no one needs you more than I need you (no one needs you more than I)_

They kissed gently some more, until the cook timer started to ring. With a smile, Kagome led Inuyasha back into the kitchen, pulling two plates from the cabinet to dish out the steaming food. They snuggled in front of the TV, laughing as they watched an episode of a funny show. It was just _nice._ Because it was _normal._ And Kagome wanted more moments like this. 

After they had their fill of the stir fry, Kagome stood up from the couch, smirking at Inuyasha. 

"I could use a hot bath I think. You comin'?"

Inuyasha didn't reply. He simply smirked back at Kagome, and followed her hand in hand up the stairs to the bathroom. Kagome filled up the tub with bubbly hot water, and while they waited for it to be ready, the two peeled off their clothing, embracing the feel of each other's bodies. Once the bath was ready, Inuyasha swept Kagome up into his arms, and carried her into the steamy bath, much to her enjoyment.

They gently washed each other, caressing and sliding against each other's slippery skin as they had the previous night. Inuyasha was much less nervous this time, now that Kagome had shown him how she liked to be touched. Still though, he was gentle and tender, only grazing her most intimate areas when she herself brought his hand there. And it wasn't long into their bath before Kagome was pressing his hand between her legs, the searing heat of her arousal rivaling that of the water. 

As he was pleasuring Kagome with his hand, she reached between them and grabbed Inuyasha's hardened manhood, sliding her slick hand along the length, causing him to gasp in surprise. He expected that she'd have waited to touch him until after he was done touching her. But feeling her hands on his length, while massaging his fingers deep between her legs? It was _damn_ nice. He tried his best to focus on pleasuring Kagome, but her touch felt so good, it was hard to pay attention to anything else. Still though, Inuyasha spread Kagome's womanhood, gently rubbing her in the way she had shown him she liked, and it wasn't long until he could feel her walls begin to tremble around his fingers. The sensation of Kagome's pleasurable climax against his hand did him in. Her moans of deep, heated pleasure were too much. He groaned as his own climax came, powerfully squirting his seed against her belly as she peaked with him. 

When they had both come down from such an intense climax, they simply rested in each other's arms, trembling in pleasure. They didn't need to speak. Everything they felt was known between them. 

When Inuyasha had regained his breath, he whispered to his mate. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome replied. After having spent so long hiding their true feelings, being able to simply say she loved Inuyasha, and hear him say that he loved her never got old. She wanted to keep hearing those words a hundred times. 

Inuyasha helped Kagome rinse herself off again, doing the same to himself. He wrapped his arms around her and wrapped them together in a fluffy towel. After drying off a bit, Inuyasha carried Kagome over to her bed, sitting her down on the billowy softness, admiring the lush form of her body, her damp hair clinging to her shapely form. He could still smell her arousal from before, and it seemed that as they had grown more intimate these past couple of days, her scent became more and more intoxicating to him. Although he was sure that she'd be repulsed by his request, he couldn't help himself. He had been dying to do this to her, and he had to trust that Kagome would be accepting of it, just as she had with so many other parts of what made him Inuyasha.

_"Ka...Kagome?"_ asked Inuyasha, his voice trembling a little. "Can...Can I smell you? Between...between your legs?" 

Much to Inuyasha's shock, Kagome didn't look repulsed at all. Hells, she looked damned _pleased_ as she nodded!

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's body, lush and naked, and gulped nervously. "Are...are you sure?"

"Please, Inuyasha," replied Kagome hotly. "It's alright. I know as a dog-hanyou, this is something you like. I want you to do it."

"Okay," said Inuyasha, feeling a bit less nervous now, "You'll tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Of course I will," said Kagome tenderly, touching his cheek reassuringly, "Don't worry. It's alright."

Inuyasha nodded, and very carefully lowered himself between Kagome's legs, gently parting her thighs, admiring her the dark curls covering her womanhood, savoring the delicious scent coming from it. 

Finally after a brief pause with quivering nostrils, Inuyasha moved his face deep between Kagome's legs, and inhaled intensely. His entire body shook as the magnitude of her scent coursed through him. It was, hands down, the absolute most _wonderful_ scent he had ever experienced in his _entire_ life, and his body responded immediately to its influence. 

"Oh _GODS,_ Kagome..." Inuyasha exclaimed hotly as he nosed between her legs, overcome completely by the sheer essence.

"Is...is it alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously, as if self-conscious. "I just...I worry that-"

But Inuyasha cut her off as he inhaled deeply again. "Kagome...this scent...is the _best_ thing I've smelled in my _entire_ life. Don't ever think otherwise..." Inuyasha trailed off as he nuzzled his face further into between her legs. _"Oh, Kagome..."_ Inuyasha groaned, moving his hands to massage inside of Kagome's thighs as he scented her swollen womanhood, which made her whimper lightly. For several moments, Inuyasha simply allowed himself to wallow in Kagome's glorious scent, trembling with each breath as it passed through his nostrils, fueling his desire and love for her. 

Kagome _absolutely_ enjoyed watching and feeling Inuyasha scent so fervorously between her legs. Loved feeling him shudder, and groan delightfully with each breath as he savored her most intimate scent. Inuyasha simply allowed his nose to really experience it, causing his entire body to respond. Oh, how she was loving this quiet, intimate moment between them, feeling Inuyasha's hot breath between her legs as he intensely scented her, causing honey to trickle from her swollen, aroused womanhood. And the intensity of it only drove him wilder.

Inuyasha continued to nose between Kagome's legs, pressing soft kisses inside her thighs as he nuzzled her soft skin. He could stay like this forever. So wrapped in the spell of her scent, Inuyasha was unable to stop himself from going deeper. He let his instincts guide him, and carefully spread her engorged womanhood apart, burrowing his nose and mouth as he began to press intimate kisses deep between her thighs in the places he knew Kagome liked.

To Inuyasha's glee, Kagome's response was immediate, crying out as Inuyasha planted warm kisses along her folds. He didn't need to ask if that felt good! The taste of her honey was absolutely delicious, and Inuyasha couldn't get enough. He was acting simply on instinct now - and feeling so primal eradicated any fears he had before. He wanted to satisfy and pleasure his mate in any way possible. Without a second thought, he latched his mouth on the firm little bud at the top of her slit, and ran his tounge along it as he suckled.

Kagome cried out so loudly in pleasure that Inuyasha was sure she might devour him. Arching her back, she gripped the blanket below her and writhed under the movements of his mouth and tongue. Inuyasha then began to massage her womanhood with his fingers, only heightening her response. He slid a finger inside the opening just like before, and was met with a rush of arousal. He began to move his finger inside her, adding a second, and then a third. He could feel her walls clench his fingers as he manipulated her, never removing his mouth from her bud, which caused Kagome to growl in pleasure even more.

Finally, Kagome could take it no more. She arched her back one final time as her womanhood began to tremble, and clenched over and over wildly over Inuyasha's fingers. Her moans of pleasure were the most wonderful sound, and it filled him with pride at being able to give Kagome such pleasure with his mouth. 

He lightened the pressure of his tongue and gave a last lingering kiss before brushing his mouth along the inside of her thigh and over the top, resting his chin there like a contented dog. Inuyasha _felt_ rather like a contented dog, pleased with making Kagome happy. Certainly his own body was demanding attention, but he was in a position to ignore it for a while and simply relish the warm joy of watching Kagome give a sleepy sigh and smile down at him.

Kagome lay back as she caught her breath, and Inuyasha took the opportunity to relish in the blanket of her scent once more. When she was finally able to speak, she looked down at Inuyasha with a delighted grin.

"Oh, Inuyasha...thank you. That felt incredible..." said Kagome passionately. 

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly as he moved himself from between Kagome's legs and hovered over her body, still trembling from her climax. "Believe me, I want to keep making you feel like that."

Kagome brought Inuyasha's face down for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on his mouth, which only made her hotter. She entwined her body with his again as he ran his hands along her curves, pressing soft kisses along every inch of her exposed skin. Kagome could feel his throbbing manhood against her, and before Inuyasha was even able to react to what was happening, Kagome had grasped his hardness, and he had to bite his tongue not to cry out at the wonderful sensation.

"Tell me what feels good," she murmured, settling down close, her breath along his thigh. "I want to be as nice to you as you were to me."

He bit back an astonished swearword and blinked, not sure of what to say. Kagome's mischievous smirk promised teasing of the sensual sort, and he raised himself up on his elbows to look down along the length of his body at her. _"I..."_

"This?" she asked, and pressed little warm kisses along the length of his shaft, and Inuyasha found himself gripping the blanket under himself tightly to keep control, clenching his face.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's change in expression. "Oh Inuyasha, did I hurt you?" she said, her eyes wide with concern.

_"No,"_ came his admission, "But I'm gonna lose control if you do much more of that..."

_"Oh good,"_ came her cheeky reply, and before he could object again, Kagome slid her tongue around the head of his manhood and slipped it into her mouth.

Inuyasha swore, his head falling back as his body gave into the rush of pleasure surging between his thighs. This intimate gift from Kagome—was unexpected and so sensual that he found himself unable to last, although he tried. Moments later he felt the relentless surge of his climax rise, and rocked his hips up as his hot seed pulsed from his manhood. He rolled his head forward, shuddering, dimly aware of Kagome's fingers around him in a softening caress, dripping with his arousal.

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha gasped, still trying to process what had just happened. "You have permission to kill me now, and I'd die the happiest man alive."

Kagome giggled, using the fluffy towel to wipe her hands and Inuyasha's abdomen clean before curling herself against him, sighing in satiated content.

"I love you so goddamned much, Kagome..." Inuyasha said, hugging her tightly, "I never want to spend a day without you in my life."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, her voice sounding drowsy, "And you never will. I'll always be by your side, Inuyasha. Just like I promised."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead before reaching over to the night stand to turn off the lamp. He cradled his beloved mate in the dim light, still unable to believe how he could have possibly deserved Kagome in his life. He would make sure that when it was time for their romantic night, it would be everything she deserved, and more. 

It was nice to just spend time with Kagome, doing normal things like they had this evening, and the last couple of days. Cooking a meal, and sharing intimate moments together. The way that they probably would in a normal life.

_'Is this what happiness feels like?'_ thought Inuyasha. He imagined that perhaps, it was. 


	4. That's Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is hard at work preparing to take Kagome on a 'date'. But he learns far more at his job than just how to earn money! More fluff, more smut, and the ever approaching day of Kagome's entrance exams! Songfic to "That's Amore" by Dean Martin.

The next morning, Inuyasha lay again with Kagome pillowed against his chest. _GODS_ , how manly he felt seeing her lush form pressed against him! Tessaiga might have been an extremely powerful weapon, but the pride of wielding it was _nothing_ compared to feeling Kagome's soft, voluptuous curves pressed against him, their limbs entwined. Last night had been _very_ much enjoyable. Each time he got to grow more intimate with Kagome, the happier he became, being able to express his affection for his mate without inhibition. 

He was glad he had made that initial decision to come back through the well to check on Kagome. It made him sad to think that she would have been over here all this time, completely alone. Even if it was just laying with her like this, it was enough for him. Just _being_ with Kagome gave him happiness. It didn't matter what they were doing. Anything else was just a plus. 

After a little while, Kagome fluttered her eyes open, staring up at Inuyasha before giving him a soft kiss. It was _so_ wonderful to wake up in Inuyasha's arms like this. The nights spent in his arms were the best of her life. She slept so soundly, and comfortably, as if she had been designed to rest in his embrace. Kagome ran her hands along Inuyasha, and his body responded immediately, the hardness pressing into her thigh. Kagome giggled at the sensation.

_"Oh my,_ Inuyasha!" Kagome teased, "Well, good-morning to you too!"

Inuyasha blushed profusely as he stared down at Kagome's body, lush and naked, which was a fatal mistake, as the sight of it only increased his arousal. He gulped, his heart racing. Kagome's touch just felt _so_ good, that even just _feeling_ her hands along his skin made him react like this.

"It's okay," Kagome laughed, trying to reassure Inuyasha, "I react to your touch just as much too, you know. It's just not as blatantly obvious..." Kagome whispered, pulling Inuyasha's hand between her legs, where she was dripping with arousal, her womanhood hot and slick.

Inuyasha gasped at how strong the scent of Kagome's arousal was. It was the smell of _paradise._ And he was _damn_ proud too that _his_ touch gave her as strong of a reaction as she gave him. He trailed kisses down her neck, down to her breasts, enjoying how his actions made her even slicker. With a sly grin, he moved himself between Kagome's legs, and began delicately scenting her, pressing soft kisses along her inner thighs. Kagome gripped the sheets below her as she spread her legs wider, enjoying the delightful sensation of Inuyasha's hot breath as he nosed her womanhood. 

_"Damn Kagome..."_ Inuyasha said heatedly, "You smell like fucking _paradise."_

Kagome simply sighed as she allowed Inuyasha to smell her for a while, savoring this quiet moment between them. She knew how important this was to a dog-hanyou, and didn't want him to be ashamed of it in any way. She wanted Inuyasha to do what came natural for him. And honestly? She _liked_ it. A _lot._ It was _delightfully_ intimate, and _deliciously_ pleasurable to have him nose her most private areas. And it made her feel _sexy._

As always, Inuyasha was incredibly gentle with his touch. He carefully spread her delicate petals as he nosed deeper, inhaling the perfume of her arousal. That smell didn't just excite him - it invaded his thoughts in ways he had never expected. It gave him a deep, primal urge to lie with his mate every night, to protect her the way youkai had protected their mates for millenia. To pleasure his beloved mate, and have her womb grow round with his pups...

He couldn't hold back anymore. Inuyasha placed hot kisses along Kagome's womanhood, sliding his fingers inside her, gently massaging how she had shown him she liked. He latched his mouth onto her swollen bud, refusing to yield. Kagome writhed and cried out his name, the heat growing rapidly in her lower belly until it exploded into a wave of pleasure over and over again. 

Kagome lay with her eyes closed, still gripping the sheets below her, trembling from her powerful climax. But Inuyasha didn't let up like he had before. He kept _going._ He suckled her bud, and she was so sensitive after such a powerful climax, she thought she was going to pass out from how good it felt. The heat grew in her belly again, and the pleasure wave came once more, even stronger than before. She practically screamed his name, not worrying at how loud and desperate she probably sounded. And as she tried to catch her breath, Inuyasha didn't stop. He manipulated her again, and her last climax rolled into the next, and Kagome could barely breathe at the feeling of the hot pleasure flowing through her belly. 

When she had finally caught her breath, she realized that Inuyasha had rested his head on her belly, and was staring up at her, his eyelids lowered as he gazed at her smugly. That cocky expression she had grown to love. And _damn,_ he had every right to look at her like that, too, after what he had done.

"Enjoy that, did you?" Inuyasha teased, folding his arms.

"I think you can figure that out for yourself," Kagome panted, still recovering from the aftershocks of the immense pleasure she had just received, "I had read about women being able to do that...but I didn't realize that I would be able to."

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much, I figured it wasn't such a bad thing to keep going." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and then smiled. "That was wonderful, Inuyasha. Thank you."

Inuyasha chuckled as he lay down again, pulling Kagome against him, her heart still racing, her breath still rapid. Once she had a chance to regain her composure, she reached up to Inuyasha's face and pecked a soft kiss on his cheek, eyeing him smugly.

"My turn." she said, and before Inuyasha had a chance to tell her that she didn't have to do anything for him, she had grasped his length in her palms, and he swore loudly at how good it felt.

_"Damn, Kagome..."_ Inuyasha spat as she touched his manhood. "Kagome, please don't feel like you have to do-"

But Kagome shushed him. "Be quiet, Inuyasha. Or I'll have to use the S-I-T word on you!"

Inuyasha nodded in compliance, and much to his shock, Kagome grasped his manhood and rubbed the tip against her hot, slick womanhood. Inuyasha cried out her name at the sensation of her wetness against his arousal.

"Does that feel good?" asked Kagome playfully, knowing very well that it did.

_"SO good, Kagome..."_ Inuyasha groaned, allowing Kagome to move his hardness against her. She then squeezed her thighs around his manhood, and Inuyasha thought that he just might pass out from how good it felt. She simply ground herself against him for a while, in addition to teasing his length with her fingers. She cupped his testicles, which made him yelp, much to her amusement as he shouted.

_"Wench!"_ Inuyasha hissed, but it was clear to Kagome that he enjoyed what she had just done. Just as he had done to her, she refused to let up, and gave his tip a final squeeze, and he was done for. His powerful climax took over him in a wave, his seed shooting against Kagome's inner thigh over and over until he was pretty sure there was nothing left.

Kagome touched the hot results of his climax, and Inuyasha thought that despite feeling completely drained, he just might blow again from the sight of it. 

_"GODS_ Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, his breath finally returning. "The things you do to me..."

Kagome laughed, kissing him softly, noting the liquid on her leg. "Based on the results, I'd say that's a good thing."

Thankfully, the towel from last night was nearby, and Inuyasha was able to pull it onto the bed and clean them both off. They lay together for a while, enjoying this quiet moment, until it was time for Kagome to do some studying. She grabbed a quick cold breakfast downstairs, and set herself up at the desk. 

Inuyasha told her that he was going to head back through the well for a little bit to check on Miroku and the others, so that she could get some 'hardcore studying' in, as she called it, and thankfully, Kagome bought it. He also grabbed a photo of Kagome that was sitting on one of the shelves downstairs, as Tony and Joe had practically begged to see what Kagome looked like. And so, he set off again to Tony's, prepared to work as hard as he needed to in order to give Kagome the kind of night she deserved, just like he had seen on TV. 

* * *

When Inuyasha arrived at the restaurant, Tony was talking with a woman that he had not seen before. She had the same heavy accent as Tony and Joe, and it was clear that although he had originally thought Tony was in charge of the restaurant, this woman, was, in fact, the _real_ boss. 

"Go on now, husband!" said the woman teasingly, "Get-a your butt in-a gear and bring those boxes in!"

Of course, it made sense now. This woman was Tony's wife. Inuyasha hadn't realized that Tony was married. This was the first time Inuyasha had seen anyone else at the restaurant besides Tony or Joe. Josephine was a short woman, with dark, curled hair, and fire in her eyes. She was a fraction of the size of Tony and Joe, but it was clear that she was the _real_ one in charge of everything. And it reminded him of how he probably looked with Kagome. Sure, he was the half-demon, with the sword, the fangs, the claws, the muscles...but that was all just appearance. Kagome was the one who held the reins. And he knew it. And it made him smile.

_"Ah,_ good morning, Inuyasha!" said Tony happily, having noticed that his worker had arrived. "It-a time for you to meet the misses," Tony gestured to the woman next to him. "Josephine, meet Inuyasha. He-a work here for a little bit. He-a want to earn some money to take his-a lady out for a night."

_"Hmm..."_ said Josephine, eyeing Inuyasha up and down, particularly noting the bandana on his head. "Yes, I see what-a you talk about before Tony. He certainly look-a like that."

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what Josephine was talking about, but he wasn't about to question anything this fiery woman said. 

"So, you-a work to take-a your lady out for a nice dinner?" asked Josephine, smiling.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to take her with my own money. I wanted to do something for her after she took her entrance exams."

"Do you have the picture?" asked Joe enthusiastically, "Come on, Inuyasha! Let-a us see!"

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of Kagome. It was just a simple picture of her that her mother had taken, sitting outside under a tree, smiling softly.

Josephine grabbed the photo before Tony or Joe had a chance, and grinned looking at it. "Well, I can-a tell this woman _very_ beautiful. A good soul. Kind, and caring. She-a _special._ Josephine can see it in you eyes," Josephine said, her face glowing, "Yes, this-a woman...she _has_ you, boy. And you better treat her the-a way she deserve!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Of course! She's...she's not just special. She's...she's..."

_"Everything?"_ said Josephine with a sly smile.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha as he thought of Kagome, "Everything."

Inuyasha worked hard that day. From preparing the restaurant to open for the lunch hour, to the vast amount of moving boxes, washing dishes, and general labor that came with the job. Yet he was determined to earn enough money to take Kagome on a 'date', and he wouldn't stop until he had enough to do it. Josephine essentially ran the show that day, barking out orders to Tony and Joe, who then barked orders down to him. But it was clear that there was no animosity between Tony and Josephine. They would often kiss and tease each other in passing, as if they were two parts of a single person. It was clear that there was a special bond between them. Even an idiot like Inuyasha could tell that!

Finally, the day was over. He had finished the last of the dishes, and walked out to the dining room when he heard soft music playing, and the sound of Tony talking. Inuyasha smiled as he saw Tony and Josephine embracing in the dining room, circling to the music. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled, as if the world around them was gone, and only each other existed. It was the first time that Inuyasha had ever been able to say, without a single doubt in his mind, that two people loved each other. It was...well, it was goddamned _beautiful._ There was no other word he could think of that possibly described it. 

It was clear that they had been together a long time, but the love between them had never faded. Inuyasha was filled with a deep longing to have that with Kagome. To grow old with her, and to spend every day of his life letting her know how much he loved her. He had thought so long ago that becoming a full demon, the strongest and most powerful being, was what he wanted. That his deepest desire was to become exactly the opposite of what he was. He had thought that one time, but how wrong he was! What he wanted - the deepest, most desperate desire of his heart, was what was in front of him. _This._ To have a life with Kagome by his side the way that Tony had with his wife. 

Inuyasha simply watched the couple dance, until Josephine kissed Tony on the cheek, waving good-bye, and that she would wait for him upstairs. Tony sighed as he watched his beloved wife exit the room, and head up to their apartment above the restaurant. 

Tony then realized that Inuyasha was watching him, and smirked at his expression.

_"Josephine..."_ sighed Tony, "Gods, how I love that-a woman."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Inuyasha chuckled.

"You know, we-a met when I was just a boy. Even younger than-a you. Back then, Tony-a found a job at a restaurant. Just-a like you. I walk in, and there-a she was. My Josephina. It was love at-a first sight."

Inuyasha was intensely focused on Tony as he spoke, the way his eyes practically sparkled as he re-lived his memory. 

"I-a told her, _'Josephine, you-a my girl! And I'm-a gonna marry you'_!" Tony laughed, "She look at me like I'm-a crazy. Said, 'no way!' But I no give-a up! I knew I had to have-a her. She was unlike any woman I ever met, no before, not since."

"So what happened then?" asked Inuyasha, deeply invested in Tony's story.

"Well, I work-a at the restaurant. I see her every day. She pretends not to notice me. Yell at me to go away. But Tony was a determined boy."

"How did you do it?" asked Inuyasha, "She told you to get lost. But obviously that's not what happened."

"Tony do what Tony-a do best. Tony romanced her. The way a woman wants."

_"Romance_ her?" asked Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"Oh _yes,"_ said Tony, _"Romance_ her. Make her-a know how much she-a mean to me. Women, they want that so much. Even yours, my boy. But men, they-a _stupid,_ and don't take-a time to treat her like a lady. Not-a just _say_ you love her. To _show_ her how much you-a love her."

Inuyasha had averted his eyes. He had tried his best to be gentle and loving with Kagome, because of just how much he cared about her. Yet they had only been together in privacy, which was absolutely wonderful - but he wanted a chance to _really_ romance her, just like Tony had described. The way she deserved to be romanced. And as usual when it came to women, he had no clue what the fuck he was doing.

"Can you teach me?" asked Inuyasha, "To be able to romance Kagome?"

_"Hmm..."_ mused Joe nearby, "It not-a just something you teach. It-a something you _feel_. Something inside you-a heart."

"He's a _right_ _!"_ shouted Tony as he leaned in close to Inuyasha."See, you not just _tell-a_ her you love her. Oh _no!_ You make her get-a the tinglies up her-a spine!" Tony exclaimed passionately, his voice deep and smooth. "You've-a got to get close up to this woman. Look-a her right-a in the eye," said Tony, leaning into as he stared into Inuyasha's face with deep intensity. 

"You stare not-a _at_ her, but-a _into_ her. Her very _soul."_ Tony continued, whispering in a deep, masculine voice. "Lean-a forward. Just a little, or almost all the way. Then you let her lean forward a little until-a you're...just-a lips' distance away from-a each other," Tony brought his face even closer to Inuyasha. "Touch-a her arm, tender. Make her feel-a like she is the only woman in the entire world," Tony said, "Put her under your spell until you can-a see the sparkle in her eyes. Bring her closer and closer until you can-a barely handle the tension. Then-a you-a tell her...how much-a you _love_ her. How-a you _cannot_ live without her," Tony was staring into Inuyasha's very _core._ "You-a pull that-a woman against you. You kiss her with the passion of a thousand fires! You-a lift her in-a you arms like she-a weigh _nothing!"_

Inuyasha hadn't even realized it, but he was literally inches away from Tony's lips, the man's hand tenderly on his forearm, the other holding his hand. Inuyasha had been so mesmerized by what he had said, and how he had said it, he had to snap himself out of the trance.

_"Damn..."_ whispered Inuyasha in awe, still shocked at what Tony had shown him. "That...wow, Tony. I...I mean, _wow."_

"That-a my boy, is how you romance you-a woman. It-a not-a just what-a you _say._ It-a how you make-a her _feel."_ said Tony.

"I gotta do that..." Inuyasha whispered to himself, "I want to do to Kagome....whatever the _hell_ it was you just did to me!"

"Inuyasha, let-a old Tony teach you all about-a romance. Tony will help you give this-a woman the night of her life!" the man laughed deeply, patting Inuyasha on the back.

Tony clapped his hands, and shouted. "Hey-a Joe! It's-a time for another boy to learn his-a lesson about-a romance!"

Joe popped up his head from behind the kitchen door, grinning profusely. "Ah, finally! I-a love to see you do that!"

From behind the counter, Tony pulled out a guitar, and began to strum a heartfelt, passionate tune. Joe joined in with his smaller instrument, and Tony shoved Inuyasha down onto a chair.

"Now, you-a _listen,_ boy! You have a lot to learn about how to romance this-a woman! You-a listen to me, and you _will!"_

Joe began to sing, his voice deep and smooth, alongside Tony. Together they sounded in perfect harmony, and Inuyasha couldn't help but watch them.

_In Napoli, where love is king  
When boy meets girl, here's what they say..._

Inuyasha stared up at Tony and Joe in anticipation, drawn into their song. He _had_ to make Kagome feel romanced. No matter how hard it was, he would learn. And he would do it. Then, Tony and Joe began to sing in perfect harmony.

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore  
When the world seems to shine like  
You've had too much wine, that's amore  
_

"I feel like that around her..." said Inuyasha with a lopsided grin, "Like a blissful, happy idiot. That's exactly what she does to me!"

"Ah, then it is really-a true love!" exclaimed Joe, as he continued to strum.

"You-a see? Look-a at his eyes! He feels it!" laughed Tony, staring at Inuyasha's expression. "He has it! That look! Oh, he has it!"

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling  
Ting-a-ling-a-ling, and you'll sing, "Vita bella"  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay  
Tippy-tippy-tay, like a gay tarantella_

Inuyasha was swept away by Tony and Joe's romantic ballad. He had never felt anything like this before. The desire not just to _be_ with Kagome, but to _show_ her how much she meant. To make her _feel_ the way that Tony's words and song had made him realize how much he loved Kagome.

_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta e fasule, that's amore  
When you dance down the street with  
A cloud at your feet, you're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming, signore  
Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli, that's amore!  
_

_"Yes!_ I want to make her feel like that!" exclaimed Inuyasha, his eyes glowing as he grinned.

"Don't worry, my boy!" said Tony with a giant grin, "We-a help you. This-a girl will have the night of her life!"

Tony sat and talked with Inuyasha about everything he possibly could about how to romance his woman. And Inuyasha soaked up every word. He had never been more invested in learning _anything_ as much as this. Even mastering the Tessaiga. 

"Yes, roses...that is the best-a flower to give the one you love. She'll surely be impressed!" Tony said when Inuyasha had asked him why so many men gave their female companions roses.

"Yes, candles make-a the light _just_ right," Tony explained, when Inuyasha asked why the light was so dim in the restaurant, "It make-a you girl feel like she is the _only_ one in the whole world. Make her _feel_ beautiful. Not that-a you girl need help with that, she's already stunning!"

Inuyasha smiled at that comment. Indeed, Kagome was beautiful, and apparently others thinking the same made him think even moreso. 

"You also try to-a dance with her," said Tony, motioning with his hands, "Let her lean against-a you. Let the music sweep-a you away. Romantic music is-a just as important as anything!"

"But I don't know how to dance." said Inuyasha, somewhat averting his eyes. 

"That is not-a the _point!"_ said Tony, "You just _sway_ with her. Let-a the music flow, and move with it. Let it help-a you express how you feel about her."

Inuyasha smiled, recalling how he and Kagome had moved to the radio the last couple of nights. He didn't know how to dance, but when he was with Kagome like that, flowing with the music, just _being_ close to her, the music reflected how much he loved her.

"More songs about-a romance, and love, are out-a there, more than any other," said Tony with a chuckle, "There's a reason for that. It's-a something that is-a very powerful. One day, like me and-a Josephine, you will find _your_ song. The one that is just for you, and for-a her. You'll know when-a you hear it. Trust Tony."

Inuyasha liked the sound of that. The music that had words about love really _did_ reflect how it felt to love someone. Perhaps, somewhere out there, was the perfect song for them. The feudal era didn't have recorded music like Kagome's time. Inuyasha had never really thought about it, but the fact that music, and moments, could be captured and saved with the technology in Kagome's time was really remarkable. Maybe there was more there to offer than he had expected.

Working for his own money had made Inuyasha feel good about what he was trying to do for Kagome. But what he didn't expect was how much he liked talking to Tony. Learning what this man had to teach. Hearing about his life. He had never really talked to anyone about love. Sure, Miroku, he supposed, but those conversations never really mentioned any of what Tony had mentioned. After talking for what felt like several hours, Tony turned to Inuyasha after locking the front door.

"So boy, what-a you going to wear on this-a special night?" Tony asked.

Inuyasha stared blankly. He hadn't even _thought_ about that. 

"Don't-a tell me you plan to wear _that?"_ snarked Tony, eyeing Inuyasha's red robes, and typical lack of shoes.

"Well....yeah, I was actually." replied Inuyasha with a shrug.

Tony held his forehead in frustration. _"OH dear,_ oh dear...silly boy, of course you'd say that. _THIS..."_ said Tony, pinching a piece of Inuyasha's robe, much to his annoyance, _"THIS_ simply _WILL_ not-a do!"

Inuyasha huffed a bit. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"What is-a _WRONG?"_ snarked Tony with a laugh, "You-a wanna romance this-a girl, but you don't even know how to present-a youself!"

"Uhh... _present_ myself?" Inuyasha sneered, not entirely understanding.

"Boy, it not-a just important to take-a this-a girl to a nice dinner, with fine lights, and-a say words to make-a her melt!" explained Tony, "You-a gotta _LOOK_ the part! You-a gotta be _handsome!_ That's how-a you swoon her!"

_"Handsome?"_ said Inuyasha to himself. Sure, he'd heard that word before. But he had never thought about trying to look like that to Kagome.

"Handsome, boy!" laughed Tony, "To make-a her drool and smile at how-a much you look-a like a man! Every girl love a handsome man!"

Inuyasha had never thought about himself that way before. It was as if all of a sudden, he became self aware of his appearance, and that word. _Handsome._

_'Am I handsome?'_ Inuyasha wondered, and he knew immediately he wasn't. He was too much of a half-breed to ever be handsome. He was a bizarre combination of dog-demon and human features - golden eyes, claws, fangs, and dog-ears. Not like Kagome. Now _she_ was beautiful. _GODS,_ was she _gorgeous!_ Thinking of himself beside Kagome, with her luxurious raven hair, elegant face, and luminous eyes, he felt positively ugly. 

Tony had picked up on Inuyasha's hesitance, and gave him words of encouragement. "Ah, don't worry, my boy! You-a will look so good, this-a girl will have stars in her eyes!"

"But I don't have anything else to wear," Inuyasha admitted, "And I need to save up my money to take Kagome to dinner."

"Ah, don't worry about _that!"_ said Tony, clapping his hands. "Joe, bring-a down my old tuxedo!"

"Right away, boss!" said Joe, disappearing, and then reappearing with a long, black garment set. He helped show Inuyasha how to put it on, and ushered him into the bathroom to put on the clothes. When Inuyasha stepped out, Tony clapped his hands at how good the silver-haired boy looked.

"Aha, it-a just the right size!" said Joe happily, admiring his work.

"Look-a at that! It like-a _magic!_ This girl, she will _swoon!"_ Tony smiled.

Yet Inuyasha himself wasn't so sure. He squirmed a little bit in the tuxedo. It was far more confining than his regular clothes, and he was most definitely not used to it. But Tony and Joe had convinced him that Kagome would go head-over-heels seeing him like that. So, he agreed to wear it for their evening. 

"Now, we need-a something beautiful for your girl to wear too," said Tony, "Something to make-a her feel as beautiful as you-a see her."

Josephine had come down from upstairs, carrying a red garment. "Tony, I search-a through everything, and this-a one....it-a _perfect!"_

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha curiously, eyeing the garment.

"This? Oh, it-a dress. But not just any dress!" said Josephine happily, unfurling the garment in front of her. It was a lovely red dress, silky and knee length, with delicate features and a v-neck. "This will be _perfect_ for this-a girl. It belong to Josephine, so many years ago. And now, you-a can borrow, and your girl will feel like a queen when she-a put it on!"

Inuyasha never really thought about clothes that much. But the dress Josephine held _was_ very nice. He imagined Kagome wearing the garment, her curves filling out every part of it...and suddenly, he realized how much he wanted Kagome to _feel_ as beautiful as he saw her. He was making a plan in his mind of exactly what to do. He just needed to put in in motion after Kagome took her exam!

"And when you bring-a you girl here, you-a no have to cover your ears with a bandanna, either." said Tony.

"What?" exclaimed Inuyasha, afraid that he had made the fatal mistake of having someone recognize that he was not entirely human. "I don't know what you're talkin' about! I just wear this because....because I like it!"

"You are a half-demon." said Tony matter-of-factly.

"How...how did you _know_ that?" gasped Inuyasha.

"Boy, Tony and-a Joe from the old country. Josephina too. We figure it out. We grew up knowing stories of such creatures. Knew-a some folks that were half," Tony explained, "These-a people here? They are ignorant. They don't see or remember the past. And it's-a probably best they don't."

"You mean you knew?" exclaimed Inuyasha, "And you still let me work."

"Inuyasha, it-a not matter to us. Sure, some people are-a stupid. But not us. Besides, I'm pretty-a sure Joe here part donkey-demon on his-a mother's side." Tony chuckled, slyly pointing at Joe with a thumb.

"I hear-a that, Tony!" spat Joe playfully. "But it-a okay even if I was. Because it not-a matter. Not to people who care."

"Where I come from, people do," sighed Inuyasha sadly, "They don't even know me. They see that I'm a half-demon, and that's all they'll ever see."

"This-a woman though," said Josephine fondly, "She-a not care about that. She not-a see _what_ you are. She-a see _who_ you are."

"She does..." sighed Inuyasha, "She always has. She's one of the first people that ever made me believe anyone _could_ see me like that."

"Listen, Inuyasha," said Tony, "When-a you take your girl here, we-a make sure you have privacy. No one will-a see your ears. So don't worry!"

Inuyasha was actually quite relieved. He would be able to take Kagome out with him, and not have to worry about covering himself up. And just like Kagome, he had found others that accepted him as he was, just like Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo. And when he walked back to Kagome's house holding the two special garments, he was glad to have met people like that.

* * *

When Inuyasha entered the house again, he quickly stashed the two garments in the nearest closet, where he was certain Kagome would likely not find them. He headed up the stairs and took his faithful spot on the bed behind Kagome until she was finished studying. He loved watching over her like this. He would have done it all day, but he wanted so badly to earn the money to take Kagome on her 'date'. And he smiled to himself thinking about how Kagome would react once she realized he had been working to earn the money to take her.

Finally, Kagome yawned and shut her book, this time not being startled by Inuyasha watching her.

"All done for today?" asked Inuyasha with a smile, and Kagome nodded.

"Just one more day left to study. I feel like I've gotten so far, and yet I have so much I still don't know..." Kagome sighed.

"You'll do fine, Kagome." said Inuyasha encouragingly, and Kagome sighed with content.

"I hope you're right, Inuyasha. And that reminds me, how were Miroku and the others?" Kagome said.

"Oh, uhh..." Inuyasha fumbled, "Great! Totally fine! Nothing new to talk about!"

"Perhaps I should give them a quick visit," said Kagome, "Maybe it would be nice to just say hello before I take this exam."

_"NO!"_ Inuyasha shouted louder than he had intended, waving his hands. If Kagome went back and realized that he himself hadn't been back at all, his cover would be blown for sure. Inuyasha coughed, realizing how loudly he had shouted.

"Uhh...I mean, _no, Kagome,"_ Inuyasha replied, trying to make something up on the spot, "You see, Miroku has a uh...stomach thing...and it's making him have to go to the-"

_"Oh geez..."_ Kagome replied, apparently buying the story, "Nevermind then. The _last_ thing I need is to get sick before this big exam. I'll take your word on it."

Inuyasha's chest surged with relief. He just needed one more day to earn some money, and then on the evening after Kagome took her exam, he would give her the romancing that she deserved. He just had to keep his cool until then and not blow his cover!

Inuyasha and Kagome bathed together that night after a meal of some leftover stir-fry, as they had the nights before. It was nice to have something like this to look forward to. No wonder Kagome liked these baths so much! Although having a beautiful mate surely didn't hurt! And Inuyasha knew that he'd never tire of it. It was a taste of what life _could_ be like for them. A _regular_ life. The life of an ordinary person that Kikyo had longed for, and, Inuyasha realized, he deeply wanted in so many ways as well. 

He had no idea when Kagome's family was coming back. He just had to have faith that they'd be alone until after her exam, and according to the note left behind, he was probably safe. As he lay entwined with Kagome that night, he formulated how his plan would work. He'd make sure that Kagome had a chance to rest after her exam, and surprise her with a romantic evening. If he could make Kagome feel even a fraction of what Tony had described, he would consider that an unrivaled success. He just had to have faith in himself the way Kagome did. 

And as long as she did, he would. 

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	5. Bella Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day for Kagome's exam finally arrives. And so does the day for Inuyasha to take Kagome on the date he has been planning. Lots of fluff and smut ahead, of course. Songfic to "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp, particularly the 2019 version, and additional songfic to "The Day I Fall In Love" by James Ingram and Dolly Parton. Links below. 
> 
> Bella Notte (2019) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GlQ-5sZuMg&ab_channel=VariousArtists-Topic
> 
> The Day I Fall in Love (1991) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9nkmDdVlJk&ab_channel=JamesIngram-Topic

Inuyasha awoke first again that morning, savoring the delightful feeling of Kagome entwined against him. Waking up this way was a paradise he never had even known he'd wanted. And he wanted it to be that way every single day for the rest of his life.

He listened to her soft breathing, feeling the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat. Being near Kagome calmed him. Calmed him in a way that nothing else in this world ever had. When he was with her, he felt at ease. So much of his life before her had been spent in fear and mistrust, and in so many ways it was still hard to not be that way. But with her? It was easy. It just _happened._ And it was part of why he loved her so much. 

When Kagome awoke, they kissed softly, moving their hands along each other's bodies. Inuyasha kissed her neck, and suckled her breasts just the way she liked. But they had little time this morning, as Kagome needed to study as much as possible on this final day. 

"I have to make today count," said Kagome, furrowing her brow in determination, "I have one more day until my exam tomorrow. After that, it's all up to me."

Inuyasha gulped at those words. One more day. Just one more day. Had the time gone so fast?

He had made up the same story again that he was going to go through the well and check on Miroku. He was confident that she was so invested in her studying, she'd not try to investigate further. 

The words haunted his thoughts on his way to the restaurant. When he put on his apron. When he started working. He kept thinking about it over and over. One more day. That was how much time he had left before his plan would be set in motion. And Inuyasha was scared _shitless._

He had thought about doing this. Had gotten a job to earn money to do this. Had talked with Tony about doing this. And now it was almost time for it to happen, and it _terrified_ him. Not just the 'date', or romancing Kagome, but what would happen _after._ Would she expect even _more_ than what they had already done intimately together? 

Would she expect him to _make love_ to her?

_Make love._ That's what even Miroku had called it. Shockingly, the monk had never _actually_ done it, as the closest he ever got was a slap in the face. But the way Miroku described it was surprising, considering he presented himself as a lecher. _Making love._ The sound of those words sounded wonderful. And right now, as usual when it came to women, he didn't know what the fuck he was doing.

Sure, he understood the basics of sex. Even he wasn't _that_ ignorant. But he didn't want to just _bed_ her, the way he had heard of so many men out in the world doing. He had _never_ wanted that. Being close to someone, and trusting them enough to be intimate with them, was more than he had ever expected in his life. This wasn't just some random tavern wench that he was paying to spend the night with. Using a woman for physical pleasure, and dumping her as soon as it was over. 

This was _Kagome_. His _mate._ The women he _loved._ The woman he wanted by his side for the rest of his _life._ She deserved the best. He'd have traded Tessaiga to be able to know for absolute certainty that he could give her that. 

Sure, he'd gotten more confident being close to Kagome, especially since she was so understanding and willing to show him what she liked. She never made him feel ashamed of being nervous and inexperienced. She herself did the same for him, to make sure he enjoyed her touch as much as she enjoyed his. But actually _joining_ with her body was different. He didn't know _what_ to do. He was terrified to hurt her, or to act like he expected something that she wasn't ready for. 

He also realized that engaging with Kagome in such a way could result in pups. Sure, he'd deeply desired to see Kagome grow round with his pups - a desire that struck him to his very core. Yet he knew she wasn't ready for that, as much as he wouldn't have minded. It was just another worry on his mind, among so many others. But thoughts of that would have to wait. Inuyasha had to finish his work. But the more he tried not to think about it, the _more_ he thought about it. He wished he could just _ask_ someone to tell him what to do, but he was shit out of luck in that department.

Or _was_ he?

* * *

It was finally the end of his last day. Inuyasha was finishing up the last of his tasks, sighing in relief that despite all of his fears, he would be able to take Kagome out on a 'date' with his _own_ money. It made it that more meaningful to him, and he hoped that it would show her how special he wanted this experience to be.

Inuyasha wiped his hands on his apron, untying the garment and setting it on the kitchen rack before entering the dining room, where Tony and Josephine were entwined together. She rested her head on his chest as the music played over the speakers.

_"Ah, Tony..."_ sighed Josephine happily, "Our song, my love. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do," Tony replied back passionately, "This-a the song that play when you-a say you finally want to marry me. When you finally come home. I never forget, my love. This is our song."

What did Tony mean _'when you finally come home?'._ Inuyasha had been under the impression that Tony had simply just romanced Josephine every day until she fell in love with him. But there was something more here that Inuyasha realized he hadn't seen before. 

Tony and Josephine embraced, and swayed to the music. It was _their_ song. That's what Tony had said. The one that was special to them, together. Tony had said that even _he, Inuyasha,_ could have his and Kagome's song. 

_'_ _Our song..._ _'_ Inuyasha had thought. He wanted to find that. The song that was for him, and for Kagome, just like Tony and Josephine. There was a lot of music in Kagome's time. More than Inuyasha had ever even stopped to realize. Somehow, some way, there was the perfect one for them. And he'd find it. He'd look forever if he had to.

* * *

After Josephine had gone upstairs for the evening, Inuyasha took a chance to speak with Tony.

"Hey Tony? When you were talking to Josephine, you said she finally said she'd marry you when she 'came home'. What were you talking about?"

"Well, you know, after high school, Josephina, she-a went off to college," said Tony with a sigh. "Far away. It was-a hardest time of Tony life. We really didn't see-a each other that much for about four years."

_"FOUR years?"_ exclaimed Inuyasha in amazement. "But...but that's such a _long_ time!"

"Tony know," Tony replied, "It really was."

"So how did you keep it together?" exclaimed Inuyasha, wanting desperately to know the rest of this story.

"Letters." stated Tony with a smile.

_"Letters?_ Those things Kagome told me about on paper that travel? That's _it?"_

"I wrote two, three letters a day," said Tony with a sly smile, "I write-a very nice-a letter."

"Must have been hard," said Inuyasha softly, "I mean, being away from someone you love."

"Being away from someone you love is one of the hardest things in the world," said Tony, "There were times ... _so_ many-a times, that I wondered if I'd even see her again." 

"But you still loved her anyway," said Inuyasha. "Gods, Tony...I mean, you loved her so much that you _waited_ for her!"

"Of course," said Tony, "The heart doesn't forget. I _couldn't_ give up on-a her. She was my girl. And if I had to wait-a forever, that was what I would do."

"But she _did_ come back," said Inuyasha with a smile, "That's what you said happened."

"Yes," sighed Tony happily, "We never-a really lose touch, you see. Always waiting for the next letter. It was the only-a way to feel like she was still-a part of my life. We tell each other, what happening, how much we miss-a one another. So many things. One day, a letter come, and she say she coming home at last. I was ready, my boy. I tell her face to face, how _much_ I love her. How much-a I _never_ want to live another day without her. And we have been together ever since."

Inuyasha gazed dreamily at Tony as he told the story. This was...this was that _romance_ he had talked about. He had waited for Josephine, and never gave up on the woman he loved, and had made an effort never to sever the ties between them. 

_"Never_ take-a this woman you love for granted, Inuyasha," said Tony, "Make-a sure she knows what she means _everyday."_

"I will," said Inuyasha, and he really meant it. "I'll spend the rest of my life trying to let her know how much she means to me."

"That's how you romance her," smiled Tony, "My boy, you have become a man. Tony-a proud."

"Which...brings up something I...I kind of hope that maybe...maybe you could give me some advice on." said Inuyasha shyly.

"Of course, my boy. Tony, he-a live a long time. What's on your mind?"

"After...after I take Kagome out on this... _romantic_ night...you know, when we...when we get back afterwards..." Inuyasha stumbled with his words nervously.

_"Oh?"_ exclaimed Tony with a smug expression, "You mean the romantic evening when you-a get home, my boy?"

"I've never...uhh... _you know..."_ Inuyasha shrugged, gulping nervously, "I've never...I've never..." Inuyasha stammered, but knew he _needed_ some guidance in order to help him, and so he finally sucked in his gut, and said the words.

"I've never made love to a woman before," said Inuyasha, his face as red as tomato sauce. "And...I...I don't know what to do."

Tony paused for a moment, before busting out in deep, heartfelt laughter. He had expected to have been berated for asking such a question, yet Tony didn't look like he was trying to be malicious.

"Oh, you silly boy!" laughed Tony, "Tony _already-a_ know that!"

"You... you _do?"_ Inuyasha blushed, "But...but _how?"_

"My boy!" laughed Tony, "It's so blatantly obvious! When it-a come to your girl, you like-a lost little pup!"

Inuyasha felt terribly embarrassed, but realized that Tony had an exact point. He hadn't exactly presented himself as a suave, all-knowing man with confidence about women. Not even remotely.

"I just...I just want to know what to do...if it...you know...if she _expects_ it to happen," said Inuyasha, "What if I'm not good enough? This is an important night for us, and I'm afraid I'll get overwhelmed and ruin it for her."

_"Listen,_ Inuyasha," said Tony fatherly, patting him on the shoulder with encouragement, "If-a you with the right person, it will be okay."

"Really?" asked Inuyasha.

_"Yes,"_ said Tony kindly, "This-a woman. You-a love her. And she-a love you. You trust each other, no?"

"Of course I do," said Inuyasha, "I trust Kagome with my life."

"Then you not-a have anything to worry about," said Tony, "You will-a figure it out together. Take-a you time with her. Let-a her guide you."

Inuyasha felt a little better. Everything he and Kagome had done so far had gone exactly that way. He trusted Kagome, and she trusted him. He was gentle and slow whenever he was intimate with her, and allowed her to move forward when _she_ was ready. And maybe that was all he needed to do after all.

* * *

When Inuyasha arrived home, Kagome was dozing off at her desk, much in the way that she had been the first day he had come through the well this week. Poor Kagome. She tried so hard to conquer this 'entrance exam', and had so little faith in her abilities. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, she could do whatever she put her mind to. She was _Kagome._ She never saw the worth in herself the way that he did. Gently, he picked her up from the study chair, and brought her over to her bed, laying her on the billowy softness. The poor woman was _exhausted._ She had probably studied _all_ day with no break. She barely stirred as Inuyasha climbed in bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her curvy body, kissing her forehead.

"Good-night, Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, reaching over to the nightstand to turn off the light. 

* * *

It was finally the day of Kagome's exam. She awoke, startled, unsure of where she was for a moment. The last thing she remembered was studying at her desk. Yet she awoke in the morning, still in her clothes from the previous day, curled up against Inuyasha, who was clothed as well. She smiled. He must have come home, found her sleeping at her desk, and brought her to bed.

Inuyasha stirred awake, feeling Kagome against him. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha..." said Kagome, "If you hadn't been here, I'd probably slept all night before my exam at my desk!"

Inuyasha smiled, kissing her back. "You poor thing. You barely stirred when I moved you. Are you okay?"

"Just... _really_ nervous..." said Kagome, "Today needs to go well. _Really_ well. It's going to be a huge hit to my self confidence if it doesn't."

_'Boy, you ain't kiddin'!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well, I suppose I should have a good breakfast today, cause I'll need it." said Kagome, and she and Inuyasha headed downstairs for some cold breakfast. Kagome wanted to get in some last-minute studying before her exam, so she turned on the TV for Inuyasha. Again, it was perfectly harmless to let the hanyou watch TV, after all. It's not like he was going to see something on TV, and actually make up some crazy plan to try and make it happen. That was just silly!

Inuyasha flipped through the channels using the "mystic box", as he called it, listening to the various songs that played in the background . He kept thinking over and over again in his head about finding his and Kagome's 'song'. The more he thought about it, the more difficult it seemed. Kagome's time had more music than he could possibly ever sort through, and he barely knew any songs from his time. A lot of the channels on TV had music playing, but nothing seemed to strike him. 

A show caught his eye. There was a big dog. Probably one of the biggest dogs he'd ever seen. Inuyasha couldn't help it, but he wanted to growl whenever he saw another dog. Even if it was on the TV, which Kagome had said wasn't real. But he wasn't so sure. This dog looked pretty goddamned real.

Still though, Inuyasha watched it for a while. It was a love story apparently, about this large dog, and a girl dog he met. Mildly interesting, not nearly as much as some of the things Kagome had shown him.

That's when he heard it.

A song began to play during the movie. The music began. The words. The sound. The way it made him feel. His jaw _dropped_. This song...this was it! This was the song!

There was just something _about_ it. He had heard a lot of music lately, working at Tony's, watching TV, listening to Kagome's radio. Sure, several of them made him feel happy, especially because of how it reminded him of Kagome. But this song? This was the _one._ He just _knew_ it inside. Just like Tony had told him. Every single word, every single sound of that song made him feel the love he had for Kagome. It was as if this song was _speaking_ to him. But how could he get it for Kagome?

He remembered one time that Kagome had brought him to a music store to buy something called a 'CD'. It was a shiny disc that had music inside it. Kagome's radio had a spot that you put the disc in, and it would play the music. That was what he had to do. He had to go to the music store and get the song he had heard on the TV. He could go while Kagome was taking her exam.

Finally, it was time for Kagome to go to her entrance exam. She had said Inuyasha didn't have to come along, but he insisted. He wanted to be there for her, especially because she was so nervous. He put on his bandana, and they headed out together to take the train to the place Kagome was scheduled to take her test.

He entwined his hand in hers as they traveled. She was trembling with nervousness, but Inuyasha squeezed her hand in reassurance, and it calmed her. 

"Everything's gonna be fine." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, giving her cheek a gentle kiss.

When they got off the train, Kagome waved as she saw some of her friends had arrived to take their exam as well. She waved to Inuyasha as she prepared to enter the building, stopping for a moment to look back at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, ushering his hands for her to go in, "You'll be just fine. And I'll be waiting for you."

"I know," said Kagome with a smile, "And remember what I told you about children and cars, right?"

_"Yes, Kagome..."_ Inuyasha huffed, "Now go slay that exam. I know you can do it!" Inuyasha clapped for her, the way she often did for him.

Kagome gave him a reassuring nod, and walked into the building, feeling more confident in that moment than she had in her whole life. Inuyasha believed in her. Now she had to believe in herself.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't have to go far to find the music store Kagome had taken him to before. He walked inside, overwhelmed by the sheer number of music-items there were here. How was he possibly going to find that song amongst _all_ of these?

Suddenly, an employee came up to Inuyasha, and asked in a friendly voice, "Hello, can I help you find something?"

"Uhh...yes," said Inuyasha, somewhat embarrassed that he wasn't sure what he was doing. "I'm looking for a song."

"Well, this is the right place, after all," said the man, "What song are you looking for?"

_"Err..."_ said Inuyasha, "Well...I...I don't know."

"Oh dear, that does make things harder. We'll have to narrow it down somehow. Do you remember what it sounded like?" asked the employee.

_"Well..."_ said Inuyasha, glancing around to make sure there was no one else around to witness what he was about to do. He began to hum the tune of the song, and the few lyrics he remembered, praying to the gods that this was enough to help him find it. 

_"Ah, yes!"_ said the employee, "I'll go grab the album that has that." 

The employee walked away into the maze of music-devices, and came back with a single slim box.

"Here you go, I'll check you out up front. The song you are looking for is number 7." said the employee.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, and reached into his pocket to pull out enough money. He hadn't realized how much he had earned at Tony's, but he actually had some extra to spare. He remembered that Tony had said women loved flowers, especially roses. So he headed out of the music store, back to where Kagome was taking her test. He stopped at a flower stand and asked to buy some roses, having no clue what color, or how many to get. He just got one for now, carefully carrying it with him back to the building, where he sat outside to wait for Kagome.

Hours passed. Inuyasha knew that this 'entrance exam' would take a while. He just hoped that Kagome was managing alright through it. He wanted to make sure that he was here for her when she came out. He didn't care how long he had to wait.

Finally, after several hours, Kagome and her friends came out of the door, and Inuyasha smiled seeing her. She looked up, and her face lit up upon seeing him. She ran to Inuyasha, and he spread his arms to catch her, spinning her around in joy as she hugged him tightly.

_"I did it, Inuyasha!"_ Kagome practically sobbed with joy, nuzzling herself against him. "I did _really_ well!"

_"Keh!_ I told you that you would, idiot!" Inuyasha replied with a smile, "You had nothing to worry about all this time!"

"Thank you for waiting for me, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she hugged him, "I felt better knowing you'd be out here when I was done."

"Of _course_ I am," said Inuyasha, "I knew how important this was to you. I wanted to be there for you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, pulling back from her embrace, entwining her fingers with his as she waved goodbye to her friends, and they headed back home.

* * *

It was almost time. Inuyasha had to set the plan in motion to take Kagome out. He knew one thing for certain, and that was he _definitely_ needed a bath before taking Kagome on a date. Tony had made sure to emphasize that. 

When they got home, they headed upstairs, and Kagome fell onto the bed, sighing in relief. Kagome never noticed Inuyasha placing the CD on her nightstand, clevely out of sight. 

"I'm _so_ glad that's finally over..." said Kagome, and Inuyasha lay beside her, propping himself on an elbow, watching Kagome with a smile.

"I know we still...have so many more things to deal with...about Naraku, and the jewel..." sighed Kagome, her eyes somewhat sad at the thought of having realized that this time together with Inuyasha was only a temporary break from the real dangers that lie ahead of them.

_"Shhh..."_ Inuyasha pressed a finger to Kagome's lips, "I know, Kagome. But don't let any of that ruin this moment for you. This is _your_ day, Kagome. We can worry about the rest later."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome replied kindly, kissing him on the nose, which made him blush. Then, Kagome said the words he had hooped. "So, would you care to take a bath with me?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I suppose I'm not busy," he teased, "If my beautiful mate asks me to get naked with her to take a hot bath, who am I to deny her?"

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha helped her up as they headed into the bathroom, where Kagome filled up the tub with bubbly hot water. They helped each other undress, and gently bathed together. Inuyasha _loved_ the feeling of Kagome washing his hair, scratching his ears and making his leg thump. For some reason, this made her giggle a lot. Was probably just a girl thing.

They kissed and touched in the tub, sliding their hands along each other's slick bodies. Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him, savoring her searing heat pressed against him as he used a cloth to clean her breasts, suckling each nipple with care. She ran her hands along his chest, kissing him deeply whenever he removed his mouth from her chest. 

After drying off, Inuyasha allowed Kagome to brush his long, silvery hair. He needed to look presentable tonight, and any additional excuse to have Kagome's hands on him was fine as far as he was concerned. She brushed through his thick silvery mane, scratching his fluffy ears in _just_ the right spot, making his leg thump again. She giggled, as usual, and Inuyasha still couldn't understand why. But hells, she liked it. And he did too!

Kagome finished brushing Inuyasha's hair, and stood up to go to her mirror to brush her own. This was his chance.

He slid out of the room, and down to the closet where the tuxedo and dress had been stashed previously, carefully placing the red rose he had bought earlier by the door. He slowly snuck back up the stairs and into the bathroom, and changed into the tuxedo, which was still kind of hard, since he wasn't used to wearing such restrictive clothing. He stood there for a moment, holding the red dress carefully, and gulped nervously. This was it. 

He exited the bathroom, and entered Kagome's room. She was still focused on the mirror, and hadn't noticed him yet.

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha whispered, and Kagome turned around, her jaw practically dropping at what she saw.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, wearing a fine tuxedo, holding a red garment in his arms. It was so unexpected that she didn't even _know_ how to react. Was this _actually_ Inuyasha? What on earth was he doing, wearing a tuxedo?

_"Inu..Inuyasha?"_ Kagome exclaimed, almost choking with shock. "Inuyasha...you look...you look...you're wearing..."

"Yeah," smiled Inuyasha, "I know. And this one's for you," Inuyasha gestured, holding out the red dress for Kagome. "I'm taking you on a date."

"A...a _what?"_ Kagome replied, unable to stop herself from smiling and giggling. Inuyasha. _INUYASHA._ Had planned to take her out on a date. He was wearing a tuxedo. Surely, this was just some post-exam psychosis, and she'd wake up from it.

"I...I wanted to do something special for you," said Inuyasha as he handed Kagome the dress, "You deserve it so much, Kagome."

Kagome didn't know what to say. This gesture from Inuyasha was so unexpected, so sweet, and considerate, she was blown away. Sure, she'd fantasized about going out on a romantic date, but Inuyasha was the last person on her mind that she'd thought would ever initiate something like that.

_"Inuyasha..."_ Kagome said softly, "You didn't...you shouldn't..."

"I know," said Inuyasha with a smile, "I wanted to. I'll wait for you downstairs while you get dressed."

Kagome nodded, blushing profusely as Inuyasha walked away wearing the tuxedo. He looked _really_ good in it, too. And it made her even more excited to go out with him like that.

Kagome changed into the dress, and was amazed how well it fit her. It was _beautiful_ , too. Red, with a v-neck. Not too flashy, just pretty, shapely, and it made her feel good to dress up like this. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd ever dressed up for any occasion. 

She descended down the stairs, where Inuyasha was waiting by the door, holding a single red rose. His eyes widened as he saw her in the red dress. She looked like a _goddess_ in it. The red fabric hugged her curves, and her raven hair flowed over her shoulders in a way that made him gasp.

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha gasped, "You...you look _beautiful..."_

Kagome blushed a little, walking up to Inuyasha and holding his hand in hers. "You don't look so bad yourself, you know. You clean up pretty nice."

Inuyasha smiled, _"Keh_ , that's only because I have a beautiful woman by my side!" Inuyasha handed Kagome the rose, and she smiled.

"Well then," said Kagome with a smile, "You seem to have planned this out. I'm curious to see what you have in mind."

Inuyasha grinned as Kagome locked her arm with his. "You'll see, Kagome. I have a very special place I want to take you."

"Oh, hold on..." said Kagome, reaching for her backpack that was still by the door, "Let me get some money..."

"No, Kagome," said Inuyasha, grasping her arm, "You don't need to bring any money. I have more than enough."

_"What?"_ said Kagome, somewhat shocked. _"You_ have your own money? But...how?"

"I got a job," said Inuyasha proudly, "I worked for a few days so I could have enough money to take you on one of these 'date' things. Like I saw on TV."

Kagome smiled at the statement. Apparently, she was wrong about Inuyasha not getting ideas from watching TV. 

_"Inuyasha..."_ said Kagome, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "You didn't have to do that. I could have brought some money."

"I didn't _want_ to Kagome," replied Inuyasha, stroking her cheeks, "I wanted to take you with my own money. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

Kagome smiled in appreciation that Inuyasha had done something like that for her. It was a gesture of kindness that she had never expected from him.

"Well, that was very sweet of you," said Kagome, "So, shall we be on our way then?"

"After you." said Inuyasha as he opened the door for Kagome, and she giggled to herself. Since when did Inuyasha have manners? 

They walked arm-in-arm along the sidewalk, until Inuyasha had led Kagome to a small corner restaurant. The building was red brick, illuminated by a small sign above the door. The smell coming from within was so good, Kagome thought she might pass out.

"This is Tony's. I worked here for the money." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome with a wink. He guided Kagome around the back corner of the restaurant, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Over here, Kagome. I've got my own private entrance," Inuyasha smiled. "My friends who own the place will make this a very special meal." Inuyasha led her behind the restaurant to a gently lit alleyway where a man stood in the window.

"Hey, Tony!" waved Inuyasha to the man in a white chef's hat through the window. The man turned away from what he was doing and squinted, a smile forming on his face. He opened the back door, beaming at Inuyasha with a grin.

"Hey-a Joe, look-a who’s-a here!" Tony shouted. "It's-a Inuyasha!" Tony was a tall man with a round belly, and spoke with a deep, fatherly voice. He then noticed Inuyasha's companion- a stunning woman with raven hair, shyly averting her eyes. "Hey, Joe! Look-a here! Inuyasha bring-a his girl!"

A tall, much thinner man with a large moustache appeared from behind the door, beaming as he spotted Inuyasha. “Well-a bonjouro!” Joe then spotted Kagome and grinned mischievously. “Well well well! Whatta pretty little girl, Inuyasha!”

"Hey, she-a pretty sweet, eh Inuyasha?" said Tony with a wink. Kagome smiled in return, giggling softly. "Oh-ho boy, she-a too-a good for you! You-a take-a old Tony's advice and settle down with this-a one!" 

Indeed, this Kagome was _stunning_. Anyone could see how special she was to Inuyasha. Tony grinned to himself - he was going to make this dinner so romantic, that the girl would not be able to resist falling right into Inuyasha.

“Now, first-a we fix-a the table!” Tony clapped his hands as Joe brought a small round table and chairs over, covering it neatly with a tablecloth. He placed a small basket of bread and a candle down, illuminating soft light. “Inuyasha get-a best-a table in-a house on-a special night!” Tony winked at Inuyasha and gently sat the couple at the small table, illuminated in romantic candlelight.

Joe looked pleased with his efforts. "Okay-a Inuyasha, Joe have-a some delicious leftovers from today's special!" Joe said with a smile, making a kissing motion with his fingers. "It-a knock-a you socks off!"

"Okay leftover.... _LEFTOVERS?"_ roared Tony in a rage. "Whattsa matta with-a you Joe, I could punch-a you in-a face!” screeched the angered man. He came around the table and heartily patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha needed all the help he could get with this beautiful woman, and Tony was going to make sure of that! “Tonight Inuyasha he's a-get a-best in-a house!" 

Inuyasha puffed out his chest a little at that statement, seeming proud at being the star of the moment.

“Okay, okay Tony! You the boss!” replied Joe as he disappeared into the kitchen. “Mama mia…”

Tony handed a menu to Inuyasha. “Now, tell me, what's your pleasure? A la carte? Dinner?”

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see how he was faring and noticed with amusement that he was reading the menu sideways. Tony noticed as well, and casually flipped the menu back over with a flick of his hand. Kagome giggled softly.

Inuyasha squinted at the menu for a moment, and he motioned for Tony. Tony bent down as Inuyasha whispered into his ear. Inuyasha winked at Kagome with a smile when he was done.

“Aha! Okay!” Tony clapped his hands together quickly. "Hey, Joe! Inuyasha say he wants-a two spaghetti especialle. Heavy on-a meats-a-ball-a!" He bent over to take the menu, and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "And-a no-a worry, boy...Tony-a gonna help-a you out tonight." he said with a wink as he disappeared into the restaurant. 

_"Oh, Inuyasha!"_ exclaimed Kagome, taking in the lovely sight of the candlelit alleyway, the night sky beginning to dot with stars, "You didn't have to do any of this for me!"

"I _wanted_ to, Kagome," said Inuyasha kindly, gently touching Kagome's hand, "You work so hard. Studying for your test, and everything that you do in my time. You do so much for me Kagome, and now it's my turn to do something nice for you."

Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how _gorgeous_ she looked in the candlelight. The gentle ambiance made her look so soft and pretty. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell her how much he loved her, and how much she meant to him. 

_"Kagome..."_ whispered Inuyasha, entwining his fingers with Kagome's, "I just wanted to show you...how much you mean to me. Having you in my life has made me happier than I ever thought I could be," Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome's hand, "I'm a better person because of you, Kagome. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you by my side."

_There_ it was. The look in Kagome's eyes. He was doing it! He was romancing her!

"I want to marry you, Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha, gently touching Kagome's cheek with his thumb, "I know I said it before, but I _meant_ it. I want to spend every single day of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me. To protect and provide for you, the way a mate is supposed to. Wherever _you_ are Kagome, is _home_ for me. I love you, and I don't know what I could have possibly done to deserve you. And I'm damned grateful that you're here with me. You accept me as I am, and are always there for me, even if I'm being stupid. You put up with me, even when I don't know what I'm doing, and I'd be lost without you."

Kagome's eyes were sparkling at Inuyasha's words. They had been close recently, and felt bonded. But hearing those things from Inuyasha, even though she deeply knew them, was incredibly special. 

_"Oh Inuyasha,"_ Kagome said, pressing her hand against Inuyasha's as it rested on her face, "It feels so good to hear you say those things. Thank you for taking time to do something so special for me. It means so much."

"And I promise to never forget to tell you that. You give _my_ life meaning, Kagome. I love you as my friend, and my mate. And no matter what comes next, I know one thing, and that is that I want you to be by my side. Forever."

Kagome was swooning. She was being romanced. And Inuyasha was damned proud of himself for being able to make her feel so loved. 

Suddenly, Tony appeared from the kitchen holding a single large plate. “Now, here you are-a, the best-a spaghetti in-a town! Chow bella, my friends!” Tony set the large plate in front of Inuyasha and Kagome with a wink, the food piping hot and smelling absolutely delicious. 

“Well, dig in!” said Inuyasha taking a bite of the savory dish, taking care to actually be polite the way that Kagome had always yelled at him to be, rather than simply inhaling his food. It was incredibly delicious and flavorful - Tony’s had some of the best Italian food around. Kagome started to eat as well, expressing her approval as she savored the first bite. 

Suddenly, Tony emerged in front of them with an accordion in hand, playing a fine tune. Joe appeared behind him strumming guitar. Inuyasha blushed profusely, as did Kagome, and the music began to play. Tony began to sing, his deep voice echoing the small alleyway.

_‘Oh, this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And they call it Bella Notte’_

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to dine on the delicious meal. Kagome glowed as she reveled in the lovely music that was being played. It made her feel warm, and she gazed at Inuyasha kindly.

_‘Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte’_

Inuyasha smiled at the sound of Tony singing. He gazed at Kagome in the flickering candlelight. She was unbelievably beautiful, her eyes luminous, her creamy skin glowing as she reveled in the lovely moment of music and laughter. This night was everything he had envisioned for Kagome to have.

_‘Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here’_

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome enjoyed the savory pasta and meatballs. He carefully slurped the long strand of spaghetti into his mouth, only to find himself face to face with Kagome’s lips as she had apparently been slurping the same piece. He blushed profusely as well as she, and the inadvertent kiss was broken. Kagome shyly smiled and averted her eyes, blushing profusely. 

_‘The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near’_

Kagome couldn’t help but admire how handsome Inuyasha looked in the candlelight, especially in a tuxedo, accentuating his muscular figure. His deep, golden eyes were intense and affectionate as he looked at her, and she found herself feeling quite warm when gazing at him. She was enjoying this surprise evening so very much!

_‘Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte’_

After the wonderful meal, Tony gazed as Inuyasha and Kagome walked away together into the night. He held a hand over his heart as he whispered. "Atta boy! Good-a luck, Inuyasha! Make-a Tony proud!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked together after dinner through the park, the string lights softly illuminating the trees and sidewalk. Kagome was having a great time with Inuyasha - how on earth had he learned to be so romantic?

_This is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And they call it Bella Notte_

They continued to wind through the park, admiring the colorful array of lights in the trees and along the bushes. They stopped midway across a bridge, enchanted by the lights reflecting on the still water. Kagome looked to the sky, a blanket of stars filled the heavens, twinkling in the dark. Inuyasha was dazzled by the way the lights reflected in Kagome's _beautiful_ eyes, and he lightly kissed her lips, cupping her face with a gentle hand. 

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

They came to the water fountain and gazed as the colored lights danced magically in the flowing water, dancing and sparkling. They came upon the hillside, the town below twinkling like tiny lights onto the horizon. The two enjoyed the incredible view side by side, and Inuyasha couldn’t help but be completely enraptured every time his gaze drifted to Kagome in the gentle light. _‘My God, she’s the most beautiful woman in the entire world,’_ he thought.

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand as she entwined her fingers with his. Inuyasha felt his heart leap, racing so fast he was convinced it would jump right out of his chest. Kagome gazed at him softly, and smiled, and she pulled him into a gentle, passionate kiss. They continued to walk hand in hand as the moon slowly rose into the heavens, illuminating the landscape with it’s calm ambiance.

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha as they walked. They rounded the path again hand in hand, enjoying this quiet moment together, stealing gentle kisses here and there teasingly from each other. It had been a wonderful evening with Inuyasha - and he was glad that he had managed to treat her to something well-deserved.

_For this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the front door together, and headed upstairs hand in hand. Kagome was still swooning from how romantic this evening had been between her and Inuyasha. She'd have never expected any of this from him. She loved him just as he was of course, but this was a pleasant surprise, and it was a memory she never wanted to forget.

When they got upstairs, Inuyasha led her to sit on the bed, kissing her softly. Kagome leaned against him with a deep, satisfied sigh, and Inuyasha couldn't help but puff out his chest a little. His plan had been a success, and Kagome had seemed to really enjoy herself.

"That was really romantic, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "It was really nice. I mean it."

"I'm glad, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "You deserve so much, Kagome. I just want to be able to give you even just a little."

"You do, Inuyasha," said Kagome tenderly, "You have given me so much more than you could ever realize. You made today really special, Inuyasha. And I'll never forget it."

Inuyasha smiled, remembering the CD he had hidden on Kagome's nightstand. After all, the romancing for the evening was not over yet!

"Kagome, I have something I wanted to show you," said Inuyasha, pulling out the CD, and handing it to Kagome, "Can you help? The man at the store said it's number 7."

Kagome was shocked that not only Inuyasha had bought a CD, but he had a specific song he wanted to play for her. _Oh,_ how sweet and romantic he was tonight!

Kagome looked at the CD box, and giggled a little bit, imagining Inuyasha wandering alone into a store to buy something like this. She opened the package, and placed the shining disc into the player, and set the track to the one Inuyasha had indicated. The song began to play softly, and Inuyasha stood up, gently guiding Kagome's hand with him.

"Dance with me, Kagome." Inuyasha said, full of confidence. She knew very well Inuyasha didn't know how to dance, but his insistence and mischievous grin only enticed her as the music started to play. 

_Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me  
The day I fall in love_

He entwined his fingers with hers, and swayed with the music the way he had done before, and how he had seen Tony and Josephine do. He didn't know how to dance, but it didn't matter. The music spoke for them, and brought their bodies close. 

_"Oh, Inuyasha..."_ Kagome sighed into Inuyasha's chest as he romanced her. She had never known what it was like to be romanced like this. They had been close, with gentle, loving gestures, and she _felt_ loved every single time Inuyasha gently touched her. But this experience was _different._ It made her feel special, and beautiful to him, in a way she hadn't even realized she needed or wanted. She allowed the soft music to sweep her away into its enchantment, nuzzling into Inuyasha's chest as they danced.

_On the day I fall in love  
The sky will be a perfect blue  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you  
The day I fall in love_

_"This song, Kagome..."_ Inuyasha whispered into her ear as they moved against each other, "This isn't just any song. This is _our_ song. When I heard it, all I could think about was you. Of the first day I realized that I loved you. And how I want to always love you."

_"Inuyasha..."_ said Kagome, "I...I _love_ it." Kagome was so swept away by the romance of the music. She too, was able to think back to the day she realized she loved Inuyasha. And what wonderful memories they were.

_People all say, love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring and birds will sing and skies will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
Roll over Beethoven, won't you play with me?  
_

_"I love you, Kagome..."_ Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear as he held her as they danced, "I never want a day to go by where I don't tell you how much I love you. You are my mate, and my friend. Someone I simply cannot do without."

Kagome was melting in Inuyasha's arms. The sweet things he was whispering. The warmth of his body. The gentle words and sounds of the music. The way the gentle light reflected in his golden eyes - eyes filled with passion and devotion, that saw _her_ , and _only_ her.

_And I'll never promise to be true  
To anyone, unless it's you  
Unless its you  
The day I fall in love  
_

Inuyasha softly kissed Kagome, pouring all of his passion into the expression. She was so beautiful tonight. She was beautiful _every_ night, but on _this_ night, he would never forget the way the red dress made her look like a gift from the heavens. His Kagome. His mate. 

Kagome leaned her chin up as Inuyasha kissed her again, trailing down her cheek, softly kissing her neck the way she absolutely loved. Kagome ran her hands along his cheeks as his warm lips caressed her sensitive neck, making her lightly sigh. He trailed his kisses down to the v-neck of her dress, pressing warm lips to her cleavage that set her skin on fire. 

Kagome reached up her fingers to thread through Inuyasha's silvery mane, scratching and massaging his fluffy ears, making him growl in satisfaction. He gently lay her on the soft bed, and she pulled him down on top of her, feeling his hot breath against her skin. She kissed down his cheek and chin, pulling his hands to the sides of her dress, encouraging him to help her remove the garment.

Knowing that this dress was very special, Inuyasha took great care to help Kagome pull the soft fabric over her head, leaving her laying in front of Inuyasha wearing only her bra and panties. He had seen her like this several times lately, but it didn't matter. She was fucking _gorgeous._ He would never be able to see her like this and not think it.

Kagome then began to work the buttons apart of Inuyasha's tuxedo with great care, knowing very well that he had borrowed it. She opened up the top part of the garment until Inuyasha's chest was bare, and helped him shrug off the top, placing it alongside the dress. Inuyasha removed the black pants, leaving him in his undergarment in front of Kagome. She pulled him against her on the bed, savoring the heat between their bodies, Inuyasha kissing every part of her creamy flesh, softly kneading her skin under his gentle fingers. 

Inuyasha was careful, as always when he touched Kagome. To him, she was the most precious, delicate material in existence. He could feel the fire underneath her skin as he trailed his fingers, mouth, and tongue along her. Kagome reached behind her back to unhook her bra, and Inuyasha helped to slide the garment off, revealing her lush, supple breasts to his gaze. He kissed down them just the way she liked, kneading and suckling her nipples, the scent of her arousal growing stronger every second, driving his mind wild. He trailed kisses down her chest and belly, intoxicated by her _delicious_ smell, moving upwards towards her chest and neck again, teasing hot kisses along her body. He snaked his free hand down her panties, cupping between her legs, and Kagome cried out his name at how good it felt.

_"GODS, Kagome..."_ Inuyasha said with deep lust, "I've just started touching you, and you're already like this."

"So are you," Kagome panted, wrapping her legs around Inuyasha and pulling his hardness against her, "Your touch just feels so good."

_"Kagome..."_ whispered Inuyasha heatedly as she pressed his hardness against her, "You look and smell like heaven, Kagome."

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, and urged him to pull her panties down her pale legs, leaving a trail of wetness behind. Then, Kagome nudged her hands along Inuyasha's undergarment, pulling it down, before embracing her naked body around his on the soft bed.

Kagome and Inuyasha kissed and touched their entwined bodies in the low light, the passion between them hot and powerful. Inuyasha's touch was ever gentle and loving, and just to be held in his arms was a sensation that she'd never tire of, and wanted to feel every single night for the rest of her life. 

Inuyasha massaged between Kagome's thighs, the heat searing heat and slickness making his own hardness grow with ferocity. He teased her with kisses along her inner thighs, moving from her knee to her groin every so slowly, and moving to the other side after nosing her womanhood. Savoring her scent made him so filled with desire to please her, he thought it just might kill him if he didn't. 

_"Inuyasha!"_ Kagome begged as he continued to tease her with kisses and nosing, _"Please!"_

Inuyasha smirked, and gave in, bringing his fingers to Kagome's searing heat. He massaged deep inside her body, licking her delicious scent with his mouth as he pressed intimate kisses deep between her legs. Kagome felt the surge of warmth in her lower belly as she spread herself for Inuyasha, climaxing so hard that she was very glad that no one else was around to hear her cries of pleasure. 

Inuyasha refused to let up, and Kagome climaxed over and over again, the wetness spilling down her slit just as fast as Inuyasha could lick her clean. When he finally removed himself from her searing heat, Kagome pulled him into a deep kiss, tasting herself on his tongue, and it only made her hotter.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hardened manhood against her slick cleft, teasing him with her wetness as he cried out. Yet despite being overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of Kagome's touch, Inuyasha felt fear grip his heart as to what would come next.

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha whispered, "We don't...have to...umm... _do anything..._ if you...if you don't want to. You know...anything we haven't....done yet."

Kagome looked deep into his eyes, as if knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"You mean, make love to me?" Kagome whispered, with a sly grin.

Inuyasha gulped at hearing those words from Kagome's lips as he held her gently in his arms. "I...it's not like I'm _expecting_ it or anything!" Inuyasha's voice trembled, "Please don't think that!"

Kagome chuckled, kissing his forehead softly. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I didn't think that at all."

"I just...I just know...I know it's something that...that you might want," Inuyasha said nervously, "And I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to, is all. I want _you_ to want anything we do. I'm happy just being by your side, Kagome. For me, that's more than enough."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes clouded with lust and love, and the words she said next made him shiver to his very core.

_"Make love to me, Inuyasha,"_ Kagome whispered hotly. "You've pursued me for a long time. Now that you've caught me, hanyou..." Kagome said, her jaw quivering, "Do what you will."

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha replied, his voice shaking, his fingers entwined with Kagome's trembling, those words setting fire to his very core. "I...I _want_ this. Of _course_ I do. It's just...it's okay if you're not ready."

"I _am_ ready, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered hotly, "I've been ready for a while. I want this with you. I mean it. I love you."

"It's just...I know...I know that doing this...means that we could...could have pups," said Inuyasha hesitantly. "And...I know you aren't ready for that."

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I take medicine from my time, that prevents me from getting pregnant. And even in your time, there are ways to ensure that." said Kagome

Inuyasha was amazed that Kagome had thought this far ahead. She had not only _anticipated_ this moment, but _prepared_ for it! And it made him feel good that she had thought about this moment between them even before he did.

"And even if it _did_ happen," Kagome said, "It would be okay. I love you completely, Inuyasha. I want that with you someday. I mean it."

Inuyasha smiled, feeling good at Kagome's confirmation of her love for him - enough to bare his pups, without any hesitation that it was something she someday wanted. How someone cared for him enough to even have thought about having a family with him, let alone being his mate. He loved her so much in that moment, more than he had never thought even possible.

"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha replied hotly, trying to stop his hands from trembling, his fingers entwined with Kagome's, "I just...I just...I'm...I'm _scared,_ Kagome," Inuyasha admitted, gulping nervously, "I...I don't know _what_ I'm doing, and I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, gently touching his cheek. She knew how hard it was for him to admit that he was scared, or that he didn't know what he was doing. Inuyasha was _so_ proud, hardly ever admitting to _anyone_ his inhibitions in any situation, even if it was dire. A fierce warrior, who had stood up to some of the most fericious, dangerous demons in the entire world. Yet this scared him, far more than any of those things. The fact that he was willing to be so open and honest with her about this showed her that he trusted her completely. And she trusted him.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," said Kagome, kissing his trembling hand. "I'm nervous too. But it's alright. I'll show you what feels good, and we'll go slow."

"You'll tell me to stop if it hurts, right?" said Inuyasha, his trembling thumb against her cheek, "Or if you want to stop for any reason. You tell me, okay?"

"I will," said Kagome, "I promise. This is as new to me as it is to you. And we'll figure it out together. I'll move your body against mine, as fast or slow as feels comfortable for me. Okay?"

"Okay." said Inuyasha, liking the idea of Kagome controlling things at first, so that she could feel comfortable.

Kagome lined up the tip of Inuyasha's manhood with her opening, which made him feel releived, as he wasn't entirely sure where to go. Kagome always had a way of being kind, understanding, and loving in every moment. Even he was the one who felt vulnerable, Kagome always just had such a way about her that made him feel calm, and safe again. It was a huge relief to be able to be open and honest with her when he was feeling nervous, to be able to trust someone so much that he was able to be vulnerable. 

The feeling of her searing heat against his hardness was deeply pleasurable. He had to fight back every urge inside his body to simply just take her completely. But he didn't want to do that. He wanted to be gentle, and take care of her the way she deserved. 

_"I'm ready, Inuyasha."_ Kagome said, and he nodded down to her. Slowly, _very_ slowly, Kagome moved the tip of Inuyasha's manhood inside her opening. Inuyasha lay perfectly still, allowing Kagome to completely control the situation for the time being. She winced a little as his manhood stretched her, which made him freeze in terror, but she assured him that this was normal for a woman's first time.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome assured him, seeing how scared he looked when she winced, his hands trembling against her, "I promise. It's okay."

Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome slowly continued to pull his manhood inside of her until he had entered her completely. Inuyasha couldn't _believe_ how good it felt to be enveloped by Kagome's heat like this. That it was possible to feel even more bonded to his mate than he already had been. Kagome simply allowed herself to adjust to his manhood inside her, squeezing herself around his legnth, which made Inuyasha gasp as he felt it.

"I'm okay," said Kagome, once she had allowed herself to adjust. "You can move a little bit. Just go slow."

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha with concern still in his voice, his fingers entwined with Kagome's, the other hand caressing her cheek. "I want to make you feel good, Kagome. Are sure it's okay?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. "I want to feel you move inside me. I'm alright."

Inuyasha nodded, and began to slowly and gently move his manhood inside Kagome. She gasped, but not in pain this time. It was a gasp of pleasure, feeling filled by Inuyasha's manhood.

_"That feels so good, Inuyasha,"_ Kagome encouraged him, "So good."

"For me too," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Kagome, holding her in his embrace. "The best feeling in the entire earth, Kagome."

_"Make love to me, Inuyasha,"_ Kagome whispered, _"Make love to me."_ Kagome smiled, and spread her legs wider for him. She wanted this as much as he did. And it eased his nervousness.

Inuyasha paused for a moment, enjoying the heat of Kagome surrounding his legnth, the feeling of his beautiful mate in his arms, begging him to make love to her. She looked so gorgeous in that moment - her hair tossled and sweaty, every curve accentuated in the dim light, her scent filling his nose with her arousal. 

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes as he began to slowly and gently make love to her, and the two simply just savored the feeling of being as one together in that moment, being closer than they ever could have possibly imagined. Feeling enveloped by Kagome's heat like this felt incredible. But that wasn't enough. He wanted to make sure that Kagome was enjoying this just as much as he was. He continued to savor this moment, holding his beloved mate in his arms as he gently made love to her. 

Inuyasha took time to kiss Kagome's neck as he gently moved inside her, trailing down to her neck and breasts as well, and she sighed heatedly, much to his glee. Her arousal scent spiked, confirming that what he was doing felt good. He adjusted himself a little to have better access, and brushed a smooth spot deep inside Kagome, just like he had touched with his fingers. She gasped.

_"Kagome, are you okay?"_ Inuyasha froze, afraid he had caused her pain.

"Do that again, Inuyasha." Kagome hissed in pleasure.

Inuyasha nodded, and massaged that same spot inside Kagome with his manhood, and she arched her back at the sensation. Inuyasha then reached down between them to massage her engorged bud, slowly moving inside her with the rhythym of his fingers. Those noises she made! Oh _gods,_ those noises! He thought he might die if he never got to hear those sweet little noises again. He fell into the heat of his own pleasure as he moved gently, Kagome running her hands along his chest and back as she moaned in delight.

Feeling Inuyasha fill her like this felt _so_ good. The pleasure between her legs was unlike anything she'd felt before. It was new, and exciting, and Kagome wanted to keep feeling the sensation of Inuyasha entering her, each gentle movement feeling even better than the last. In his gentle arms, she felt more loved and cherished than she had in her entire life. This man loved her with every part of his being, and she never imagined she could feel so close to him as she did in this moment. 

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha whispered into the dark.

_"Inuyasha..."_ Kagome moaned back. 

He finally understood now why they called it _'making love'._ He could feel his own soul joining with Kagome as they became one. Just the two of them, sharing their love in a physical way of deep intimacy and trust. It felt as if the bond between him and his mate was finally complete, and he wanted to feel this every single night for the rest of his life with Kagome. How could he have been afraid of this?

_"I love you, Kagome."_ Inuyasha whispered between heated sighs.

_"I love you, Inuyasha."_ Kagome replied in slow pants. 

Inuyasha continued his slow, gentle lovemaking, kissing Kagome's body over and over, massaging her womanhood as she pulled him deeper and deeper inside herself. Kagome felt the heat pooling in her lower belly, her climax ready to begin. She cried out Inuyasha's name, filled with need. Her cries became stronger as she climaxed and tears began to spill down her cheeks as pure pleasure overrode her senses. He held her tightly as her muscles gripped him, fighting against his own orgasm as hard as he could – he wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to make love to her all night.

"Come with me, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered hotly into his ear as another climax began to wash over her body, _"Claim your mate, hanyou."_

That did it. He could hold off no longer. Kagome's climax pulled him into his own, and he was overwhelmed by the sheer heated pleasure of his seed pulsing deep into her womb. The incredible desire to fill her with his pups one day overtook his entire mind in that moment. To protect and provide for his beloved mate, for all time, and make love to her every night.

Inuyasha and Kagome held each other, trembling in pleasure, basking in the heat of their lovemaking. 

_"Marry me, Kagome,"_ Inuyasha whispered, "I know I've said it already, But _gods,_ I need to say it again."

_"I will,"_ Kagome said, "I meant it then, and I meant it now. I love you, and want to be by your side every day. No matter what happens."

"I will protect you with my life, Kagome," said Inuyasha, kissing her forehead, "And I'll love you until the day that I die."

Kagome curled herself against Inuyasha's chest, her exaustion finally catching up to her from such a long day. They basked in the heat of their lovemaking, feeling closer and bonded than either of them had ever thought possible. Two mates, who had joined as one, and were bonded forever. 

"I love you so much, Kagome." Inuyasha said into the dark.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back.

_People all say, love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring and birds will sing and skies will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
I'll be your Beethoven, roll over, Beethoven  
Come and play with me_

No matter what happened after this moment, Inuyasha and Kagome knew that they would face it together. He would protect his mate with his life. And he looked forward to the life that they would build together, wherever that road took them. As long as Kagome was in his life, he would find happiness and peace, and a sense of belonging. He had people in his life he could trust, and a mate that loved him exactly as he was, flaws and all. He wanted to always make sure she knew how much he loved her, and how much she meant. He would spend every single day making sure to romance her, and never to take her for granted.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace, knowing that no matter what came next, they would meet it when it did. And they would do it together. 

_Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me, a first for me  
The day I fall in love  
I know you'll be there_

_The day I fall in love_

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


End file.
